


Cuthbert and The Cleric

by FitzBlitz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal, Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cumswap, Dominant Bottom, Elves, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Frotting, Gangbang, Gentle femdom, Goblins, Group Sex, M/M, Mild Public Humuliation, Multi, Other, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Traps, Vaginal, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzBlitz/pseuds/FitzBlitz
Summary: A young fighter meets up with a free-willed cleric that drags him into a world of adventure. Together they form a team with a sorceress and a rogue, and they all learn what sort of adventures the cleric of a fertility goddess would attract.





	1. Cuthbert and The Cleric

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotica story, one that focuses on eager consent and bisexuality of all parties. The explicit scenes are tagged with an ~s~ that you can use the Ctrl+F function to find.
> 
> I more than welcome any constructive criticism! If anything didn't work or was left unclear, please leave a comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Vaginal, bisexual, magic strap-on, pegging, anal, prostate play, rimjob, frotting, cumswap

I'm Cuthbert. Niles Cuthbert, marksman and professional letdown. I let down my family when I ran away at age 12 to join the Fighter's Guild, and I let them down when puberty showed that I would never amount to a frontline mercenary. I was too lanky, too uncoordinated with the sword, and had no mind to even be one of their tacticians, and after four years of failing to meet any of their standards they settled for making me clean the stables. It was only out of sheer boredom when the guild was away on adventures that I discovered my only natural talent lay in the bow, so after two years of dogged determination I became proficient enough with the bow to steal it and set off and make a name for myself.

And, naturally, I was a letdown to myself. After almost dying to a few rats in someone's basement because I didn't have the clearance to easily shoot any arrows, I spent my last coin on a secondhand short sword and some chainmail and was lowered to shooting crows off statues for table scraps. I needed a job, but every posting on the notice board would have easily killed me and no adventuring group wanted a fighter who couldn't fight to save his skin.

And then I had the good fortune--from a certain point of view--to run into the cleric.

I hadn't sought her out, of course, hers was just another face in the crowd I was ready to ignore and be ignored by, but we had both reached up to grab the same notice and I was hungry enough to be a bit confrontational. I snatched the notice out of her hand but stopped when I got a good look at her: clearly from some far-off land, she had auburn hair, freckles, bright blue eyes, and a button nose, but despite her being here in the western kingdom what caught my attention was her attire. She was wearing a heavy gambeson, quartered in blood red and soft gold colors, with a stylized vertical infinity sign as the sigil on her left breast. That meant she was a cleric of the goddess Freyja, a mysterious order composed entirely of women and surrounded by all manner of horrible rumors. I didn't know what was real and what was hearsay, but all the rumors had in common was that you did not want to get on a disciple's bad side. I started to stammer an apology, but she cut me off.

"Hi! I'm Madeline Ziri. Well, not really, but everyone calls me Maddie." She stuck out a hand for a handshake. "What's yours?"

"Uh... Cuthbert," I responded, trying not to wince as she took my hand in a surprisingly crushing grip for a vigorous shake.

She waited a beat, clearly hoping I would give her a cute nickname, and when I didn't she continued unabated. "Well hi, Cuthbert! I was just looking for a simple quest to take for lodging money... most towns at least have one Daughter of Freyja I can stay with, but this is okay."

It was a pleasant surprise that she hadn't tried to smite me where I stood, but my rumbling stomach wasn't interested in niceties. "Sorry to to hear that, but I need this one. You can take that other notice for an exorcism."

To my surprise, the cleric sheepishly looked away and said, "Normally I would, but I've been traveling alone so long that I'm not at my best right now. Freyja is a goddess of love and companionship, so isolation doesn't suit us. Hey! Why don't we work together? It'll be fun."

I sighed and looked at the paper, it was a job to stop some mercenaries that were making a scene at the tavern on a nightly basis. Only 10 copper for a reward, but there was no way I could take on a band of mercenaries by myself. "You don't even know how I'd be of any help."

"Aww, I can see it in you, I'm good with people. Now come on!" Ziri grabbed my wrist with that iron grip and practically dragged me to my very first job as an adventuring group. The Winking Pilgrim was an appropriately dingy tavern for the dingy township of Cridfell, dimly lit and smelling of mildew as the crusty old guard drank their memories away. The overweight barkeep gave the notice a glance, told us to wait about an hour, and promptly ignored us for paying customers. We talked for an hour--or rather, Ziri talked about Freyja while I nodded and watched the door. The party started right around sundown, when the door slammed open and a mountain of a man strode in with the grotesque head of a harpy strung over his shoulder. He slapped it on the counter, splashing blood everywhere and loudly proclaiming to the room that he had personally slain three of the creatures for two gold each so he was clearly going to have the best drinks and food in the tavern. Ziri let out a breath to brace herself and said, "Yep, that's the guy. I'll to talk to him, okay?"

I was more than happy to let the cleric be confrontational, and for a second it seemed to be working. She seemed to be giving him a lecture, but when the mercenary shouted something about her being his entertainment for the night and grabbed her on the ass some protective instinct I wasn't even aware of took over me and I rushed over to give the man a shove. When he turned my direction I got my first up-close look and immediately recognized him: Marcellus, one of the top men in the local Fighter's Guild and an absolute barbarian of a fighter. And he recognized me, too. "Little Connie? Is that you? Why, we thought one o' the horses ate 'cha! Guess I can surprise th'boss by bringing you back for a court martial, might even get t' pawn your stuff." Marcellus grabbed me by the scruff of my tunic and threw me bodily into the street, and I stayed down. I learned with his ilk long ago that not being an interesting target usually meant they got bored of you faster.

I looked up to see Marcellus' drunk, Neanderthal face grinning down at me, but a shout challenged him him from inside the tavern. It was Ziri, who strode outside wielding a one-handed warhammer that had one flat face and one that ended in a curved spike. "The marksman's with me," She said, all giggly demeanor gone and replaced with a stone cold determination. Marcellus started to say something about getting to her next, but before he could finish the slurred thought Ziri swung her arm in a backwards windmill, slamming the flat end of the hammer into the man's testicles so hard even I felt bad for him. Ziri loomed over the downed mercenary, held up the notice, and said, "Marcellus, you are not to trouble this establishment of The Winking Pilgrim again, lest I end your life."

I scrambled to my feet, grabbed the notice, and for good measure balled it up and forced it into his mouth. Ziri laughed, her good nature back, and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good one, partner. Now I think there's a whole platter left over we deserve as a down payment. Let's celebrate!"

~s~  
I don't know if it was the potent drink or the fact that my belly was full for the first time in months, but I was so happy I took the celebration idea to heart. We drank, we sang, we very possibly caused a bigger scene than the one we were hired to stop, and by the end of the night we had the entire tavern following along in some half-remembered song. The barkeep even offered his very last room to us for free, and I was more than willing to let the cleric take it while I slept in the stables again but she hugged me around the waist and insisted that her new partner not sleep outside. I hadn't been able to tell through the gambeson, but when she hugged me it became immediately apparent that the woman had curves to die for so I didn't fight much when she pulled me along with her.

The room itself was small, but it had a warm bed and privacy, and the second the door was closed Ziri grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. A full, wet, drunken kiss filled with a compassion I had never felt from anyone, and I was immediately painfully hard. She looked up at me with hazel eyes--were they always this beautiful?--and said, "Thank you for helping me, Cuthbert. Let me show you how a Daughter of Freyja appreciates her partner."

Without taking her eyes off mine, Ziri reached down and quickly untied the drawstrings on my trousers, allowing her to reach inside and pull out my raging manhood. "Ooo, bigger than I expected," she giggled, giving my shaft a tentative stroke that sent shivers all over my body. I had been in such a funk that I stopped bothering to even masturbate, so I was completely backed up and ready to pop at her slightest touch. Ziri could tell this and let go, guiding me to sit down on the bed while she removed her gambeson and kneeled down in front of me. Some tiny fraction of my mind that that wasn't drunk or horny was telling me that all this was too good to be true, but that voice was drowned out by the sight of the cleric.

She was marveling at my cock, stroking it with just the tip of one finger while it twitched and dribbled precum. "Such a pretty little thing," Ziri sighed to herself before looking up at me with a devilish grin. "I bet you'd like me to stop teasing, mmm?" All I could manage was a whimper, so while keeping her eyes locked with mine Ziri lowered her head and swallowed my cock.

How I didn't immediately cum, I'll never know. I could feel my glans bobbing into the back of her throat, and despite the gagging and tears Ziri never looked away from me. She held that position for a moment, the gentle squeezing of her gag reflex almost becoming a comfort before she started to move her head. She came all the way up, stopping to lick the precum off the tip before diving back down to the base in long, slow strokes while her tongue worked the entire shaft.

Ziri was prepared to take her time, but the technique was so perfect that I barely lasted a few strokes before my body convulsed in a rocking orgasm. Easily one of of the best I've ever had, and when my vision cleared I saw Ziri still diligently sucking on the head. She grinned at me, tilted her head back, and swallowed the entire load, tracing a line down her throat and humming with satisfaction. "Oh yes, it has been far too long for me. And such a big serving, too! How generous of you, Cuthbert."

"Heh. You're welcome, Ziri."

She closed her eyes and sighed, clearly taking pleasure from my voice. "Mmm, say my name again."

I leaned forward a bit, trying to be sexy. "Ziri, that was amazing."

She kissed me again, only this time I noticed the kiss was much harder, and when she pulled away her eyes had a ravenous hunger I hadn't seen before. "Cuthbert, I need more. Please, please give me more."

"I'd love to, Ziri, but I can't go again so soon."

"Oh yes you can!"

The cleric playfully pushed me onto my back, pulled my pants down, and began working my flaccid penis with a sweet-smelling oil she pulled out of some pocket. "Don't worry, Freyja teaches us many secrets to pleasure. Now breathe deep." I did, confused but willing, and yelped when a sudden pressure wiggled into my asshole. She was fingering me! I tried to push her off, but the wench pinned me down with that deceptive strength of hers. "Trust me, Cuthbert! Just relax!" I wasn't interested in relaxing anymore, but suddenly my back arched and an involuntary moan escaped my lips. Ziri had pressed against something inside me that was sending out waves of pleasure throughout my body with a shocking intensity, and she was clearly enjoying herself.

"There's your prostate! And so sensitive, I love it!" I looked down to see Ziri with a triumphant smile on her face while she fingered my ass with one hand and stroked my now fully-erect member with the other. I was almost scared of how good it felt. Satisfied, the maiden pulled me up to my feet and got on the bed herself, pulling down her trousers just a bit to present a full, plump mound and a pair of wonderful curves for hips. "Now I need you to fuck my pussy, and fuck it deep. Please, Cuthbert!"

I was only too happy to oblige, and my dick slid into her like a familiar glove that elicited a happy moan from Ziri. The actual sex was brief but intense, my fingers digging into her soft waist hard enough to leave welts and our rhythmic grunting loud enough to wake the dead. I wanted to make sure I was satisfying Ziri as thoroughly as she was myself, but I couldn't stop thrusting long enough to think of any special tricks and she never stopped moaning to ask. We fucked for a few minutes without changing from the doggy style position, and as I was nearing my limit the cleric stood up and twisted her head around to give me a sloppy kiss as we both came together. Actually cumming inside a woman felt so good that my legs buckled and I fell over Ziri, but any panic I felt was erased when she burst into laughter. The cleric helped me to my feet and we both finally finished getting undressed before flopping into bed and passing out.

I awoke the next morning to a killer hangover and a tangle of soft flesh on my chest. It took a second, but when the memories of the night before came trickling back I broke into a wide smile. Money, food, sex with a beautiful woman, last night almost made the past few years of misery totally worth it. And it was all thanks to the cleric snoring gently on top of me right now. I quietly nudged her her to the side so I could finally look at her entirety in a new, sober light: a slope of hills and valleys traced Ziri's curves down her body, from the shoulders framing perky tits to the dip of her hourglass waist, coming back up for luscious thighs and--

"Oh holy shit!" I shouted, knocking myself out of bed and rocking the cleric awake with a fist held ready in the air.

"Freyja's tits, what's wrong!?"

"The sex last night!" I shouted, finally realizing what I had done. "I hadn't taken an infertility potion. Oh damnit, I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Cuthbert! I told you, I have full control over that, courtesy of Freyja," Ziri said, gently guiding me back onto the bed. I tried to think back to the tavern stakeout, she had said something about body control but I hadn't been listening.

I dug my head into my hands, but Ziri pushed them aside to straddle my lap and droop her forearms on my shoulders. "Take a breath, it's okay. Besides, you can't say you didn't have fun last night." From the way she was sitting all I could see were those supple breasts and her warm smile, and despite everything I started to grow hard again. "Yeah, I thought so. And there's so many more things I could show you, if you'd let me. Did you like it when I played with your ass?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah. I really did. What was that?"

Ziri grinned and pecked me on the cheek. "That was your prostate, sweetie. A magical button that's the secret to true sexual pleasure, and I must say you reacted better to it for a first try than any man I've seen. You got so hard with just one finger, I can hardly imagine how you'd react to some of my other skills... Oh!" She suddenly hopped up and turned her back to me, rummaging in a pack while I admired the view of her plump rump. Successful, she turned around to present to me what seemed like a limp artificial phallus, a set of pale pink dick and balls with a knob where a person's pelvis would be. She reached down and slipped the knob into her pussy, sighing as it attached itself to her and the dick twitched to half-mast.

The cleric sat back down on my lap and said, "This is the greatest gift Freyja gives us, the ability to please and be pleased in every way." Ziri was clearly getting aroused as she spoke, her hips started to grind ever so slightly and I looked down to see that both of us were now fully hard. Her dick was rubbing against mine as her hips moved, and to my own surprise I didn't try to stop her or move away, I wanted her to keep going. The cleric placed a hand on my neck to get my attention and she kissed me again, but this time was different. Not filled with drunken recklessness or ravenous hunger, Ziri kissed me slow and deep, flicking her tongue in my mouth as we tasted every part of each other.

It was the best kiss I had ever experienced, but I started when her other hand started to stroke my cock. "Hey, look at me," the cleric said, her voice soft but commanding. Her hazel eyes were staring lasers into mine, and her breath quickened a step as she gripped both of our members in one hand and started to jerk them simultaneously. "I want to show you my skills, Cuthbert. I like you, and I can please you in ways you wouldn't believe, ways that men can only dream of. You'll see stars, hear Freyja's song, and I promise it will change your life forever."

"Do I have to join your religion?" It was nearly impossible to concentrate with her tugging at me, but that possibility stood out. Everyone in my family had been followers of Pelor, as humans are wont to do, and even though I never fully embraced the concept changing deities still would've felt oddly wrong.

Ziri scoffed and said, "No, nothing like that. Just travel with me, trust me, be my companion and I'll be yours. So, do you want me?"

"Y-yes," was all I could manage to respond. I had a white-knuckle grip on Ziri's thighs as I tried to not cum, but her heaving breath and piercing stare wasn't making things easier.

"Say you want me."

"I w-want you, Ziri!"

The cleric smiled and quickened the pace. "Good boy. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you!" I groaned as I felt the pressure starting to build. "No! Not yet. I want you to cum with me, Cuthbert, please hold on!" She was panting now and I could swear her eyes were glowing slightly, and I almost managed to hold out for another minute before I reached my limit. With animalistic grunts we both came together, globs of pearly seed splashing all over both of our chests while we tried to catch our breath.

Ziri scooped up every drop she could in one hand, looking at the mess like a fine art piece before she slowly licked each finger clean. "Mmm, we taste wonderful together," she said with a wink, standing up and stretching to show off her curves in the morning sunlight before she pulled the magical phallus out with a pop. "Tell you what, Cuthbert, we have enough copper for two tickets to that big trade city to the south, Ightwood. We can find some real adventures there, but as a send off to your old life I want to make tonight extra special for you. So go out and don't come back to the room until sundown, okay? Now shoo."

...

I almost didn't come back. Once I had put some distance from Ziri's curves and pheromones, my mind cleared and I sat down on a river bank for a real long contemplation of what I had just gotten tangled in. Would my pa be disappointed of what I had done, and what I had agreed to do? Then again, he had always been disappointed in my decisions, so the better question was whether or not I am disappointed in myself. Does this make me gay? Is that a worse fate than slowly dying of exposure in this no-name town? Is being with Ziri actually a bad thing at all, or am I just worrying about the unknown? Once you looked past the strange religious sex, she really was a beautiful woman with a contagiously positive outlook, so maybe getting involved with her would do good things for me. In the end I decided that anything was better than staying here, so heart thudding in my chest I went back to the tavern to face my new life.

Ziri was already there, of course, and had been waiting for me for some time. She had changed out of the battle garb and was wearing a very suggestive satin robe, yet rather than being surrounded by would-be lovers every man in the tavern was admiring her from afar. Guess she had already told them off. "Cuthbert! I was starting to worry you weren't going to show. Sit, sit." She pulled out two goblets as I got comfortable, they were elaborate gold pieces decorated with all manner of curves and symbols I didn't recognize that she then filled with a drink from her own wine skin. It was a deep bloody red, and when she handed me a goblet I could smell heavy notes of strawberry. "Now this is our special wine, brewed only by my sisters in the order. We use it for all sorts of things, but tonight we are celebrating a new beginning and a new partnership. Cheers!"

We clinked goblets and Ziri downed hers in a few massive gulps, then tilted her head back with her eyes closed and said, "Mother Freyja, thank you for bringing Cuthbert into my life. Please bless us with many opportunities to bring happiness to the lives of others, as you have to mine." I drank mine as quickly as I could and mumbled something to the same effect; it's always awkward to pray to a deity that hasn't taken you in, but I didn't want to seem rude. "Okay, next I want you to give me just a second and come up to the room. Now don't keep me waiting," she said with a wink before scooping up the goblets and scurrying up the stairs.

I started to time a one minute countdown in my head, but before I even got to 30 seconds I suddenly became overwhelmingly, almost sickeningly horny. My whole body ached for release, and the sensation was so intense it I actually thought I might explode if I'm couldn't cum inside something. What in the hell was inside that wine? I stumbled up to the room as quickly as my fogged mind could handle, my footing so awkward I almost fell through the door.

When I saw what Ziri had done, I did actually fall to to my knees. The humble room had been redecorated to be some sort of shrine, with the bed as as the centerpiece in the middle of the space. Lit candles and burning incense adorned all the shelving, dark tapestries hung from the walls, and a circle of dried flowers and herbs surrounded the bed. And atop the bed, sitting like some personification of her deity, the cleric glowed in the moonlight. She was actually wearing makeup, smoldering red lips below the fiery waves of her auburn hair, all to match the red corset and stockings that accentuated her hourglass curves.

And without even a hint of shame, her exposed fake member stood erect and throbbing with an idle confidence that said Ziri knew exactly what she was doing. "Quite the aphrodisiac in the wine, isn't it?" Ziri asked with a slight grin. That would explain the almost insatiable need I had to fill the woman up in every way I could, even completely overriding any misgivings I had about her body. She motioned me over and we shared a deep kiss while she undressed me. Not a word was spoken and every movement was slow and deliberate; no longer fumbling and drunk, the cleric was treating this as a consecrated ritual and it was taking all of my focus to not make a fool of myself. Fully nude, she sat me down on the bed and gave me a few shallow jerks. "Now I'll ask this one last time. Do you trust me, and do you want me?"

"Yes, yes, please yes," I almost whined. Anything to finally get some release.

Ziri whispered, "Then satisfy me, Cuthbert," and I was suddenly aware of the erect cock right at my eye level. Surely she couldn't mean... yet my mouth obediently opened, and with more care than I thought was possible I gave my very first blowjob. I started at the tip and tried my best to mimic what I've received in the past, tasting the salty precum and peeling back her foreskin to lick the frenulum. A soft gasp told me I had the right idea, so I tried to take as much in my mouth as my gag reflex would allow.

"Oop, watch the teeth. That's okay, don't take too much, we'll work on it. Use your hands, too." I settled for just sucking on her head, using one hand to stroke the shaft and another to work her balls, and from Ziri's moans I was certainly doing something right. To my surprise she pulled away and took a steadying breath before saying, "There's no way that was your first time. Now come here."

She turned me around so that my ass was pointing up in the air, leaving me to jolt with surprise when something cold and wet splashed on it. "Shh shh, it's just a special oil. Here, I'll make it better." Ziri kissed a trail on my rump, starting at the tailbone and working her way down until she got to my asshole and plunged her tongue deep inside me. I had no idea such a thing could feel so good and an involuntary moan escaped my lips, quickly muffled by my own hand. Clearly enjoying the sound, the cleric gently grabbed both my hands and held them down to the bed while her tongue worked its way around inside me, leaving me no way to avoid moaning like a bitch. I could feel the pressure starting to rise, so when Ziri's tongue stopped massaging me I practically begged her to continue.

Instead she turned me over and spread my legs, giving my glans the slightest kiss that made it shoot out a stream of precum and my whole body shudder. She was looming over me now, stroking herself with that naked hunger back in her eyes. Ziri looped hands under my knees to hoist me closer, and with barely any restraint she pushed her way inside me.

To say the sensation was a complex one would be an understatement. Getting stretched out by her thick meat hurt like nothing else, but the instant she touched my prostate all I could do was want more and my ass eagerly accepted the rest of her. Once Ziri was down to the base, she stopped and I realized she was actually saying a quiet prayer to Freyja, but the aphrodisiac had made me so impatient that I started to grind my hips on her. I couldn't do much from my position, so to my relief the cleric finished up her prayer and really started to fuck me.

Gripping my waist and fucking me deep, I could only look up and marvel at the cleric as she loomed over me: gorgeous curves barely concealing strong muscle, dancing candlelight causing the beads of sweat on her skin to shine like diamonds, face scrunched in hungry determination, my eyes drank in all of Ziri and I couldn't get enough of her. Speaking of, my ass was desperately clenching as each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through me that I never wanted to end, and yet was alien enough that I knew it wouldn't make me cum.

Desperate to finish, I gripped my cock but Ziri slapped my hand away with a commanding, "No! I'm not ready yet, don't you dare cum before me." I was begging her and moaning like a bitch for I don't know how long, so when she actually screamed and an overwhelmingly hot sensation filled my ass I was finally sent over the edge. It was enough to make me black out for a split second, and when my senses returned Ziri was licking my cum off my chest. By Pelor, there was a lot of it, and I could feel more spurting out of my twitching asshole. For one final surprise, Ziri came up with a mouth full of my seed and forced me to eat it with a hard kiss. The taste was awful, but after just having such a powerful orgasm I didn't have the strength to fight back. Plus, it seemed to make her happy.

I guess I'll be doing a lot of that now.

-Epilogue-

"What do you mean it was an accidental enchantment!?"

Ziri flinched from the supplies she had almost finished packing. "It's okay, Cuthbert! Just that, the oil and wine are both common spell components, and when I prayed to Freyja it matched some ritual a little too much I guess, so she answered by enchanting your... arsehole and cock to always be ready. With a magical lube job that'll never dry. Oops."

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as a headache started to form. "And is this 'gift' going to do anything else?"

"My morning prayers didn't hint at anything. But you should be happy! Freyja must really like you, and you're not even an official disciple!"

I mumbled something unsavory and went back to my own packing. My poor, unfortunate asshole.

 

-To be continued-


	2. Succubus and The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo stops to help an ambushed caravan and encounter the antithesis of all things safe, sane, and consensual--a succubus. They rescue an elf, only to find that she redefines "royal pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Yuri/lesbian, succubus, double penetration/DP, threesome, bisexual, magic strap-on, pegging, anal, vaginal, rough sex, consensual domination, cum eating

I regret everything I have ever done that had led me to this moment. In fact, diving out the carriage door and living out my days as a wild man was starting to sound downright genius, but she probably would've just followed me.

We were three days through our four-day voyage to the trade city of Ightwood, and my partner would just not stop talking. Ziri, a cleric for the mysterious fertility goddess Freyja, was my only companion on the cramped carriage, and I had agreed to travel with her on the promise of adventure and so very, very much sex. If I had known how long her mouth could run about her goddess and the order, I might have reconsidered.

I tried to listen, I swear I did. Since Ziri had accidentally asked for Freyja's blessing and she answered by enchanting my asshole with an everlasting lube job, I apparently had the deity's attention and it would behoove me to learn about her.

What basic information I had been able to retain was Freyja's place as a minor goddess of companionship, fertility, and love. Her order was seemingly made entirely of women, but that was because the initiation process involves her clerics undergoing a transformation to become voluptuous, dreamlike women. Because that brings them physically closer to Freyja, or something, and they all get a magical phallus they can use as their very own dick. Freaked me the fuck out when Ziri surprised me with that, but I wasn't exactly in a position to complain now.

I had learned all I could the first day, but damn it all if the rapid-fire assault of the cleric's enthusiastic explanation didn't leave me drained and blankly staring out the window by day two.

"And so it was on the year 238 when the first Daughter of Freyja was officially ordained, a woman by the name of--hey, what's that?" My attention snapped out of the Astral Plane at Ziri's sudden change in mood, and I actually focused on the thick forest surrounding the carriage. There ahead on the road, barely visible beneath a bush, I could see a pair of boots and metal sabatons pointing to the sky. Ziri pounded on the wall of the carriage and shouted, "Driver, pull over! Let's see if anyone needs help, Cuthbert."

I sneered just a bit as the cart slowed to a stop. "Whoever it is they're clearly beyond our help, what's the point?" Despite my words I was already setting aside my pack to grab my bow and quiver, being contrarian was just an excuse to get a few words in.

"But it wouldn't be right," Ziri responded, and with the conversation clearly over we both stepped out into the open.

Now I've seen victims of adventuring in the past and expected to see an unfortunate highway man with his throat cut, but when we cleared the brush I hopped back with a very unmanly yelp. "What the shit happened to him!? He's nothing but a husk!" Indeed, inside the glinting and elegant armor little more than ashy skin pulled taught over bones remained. There was still enough definition to discern that the poor creature had once been an elf, but otherwise it looked like he had simply dried up.

Looking at the cleric, it seemed she was ready to dry up, too. All the blood had left her face, and Ziri was staring at the husk as if she were remembering a war crime. "Everything drained... and it's too bright out to be a vampire. That leaves... it can't be." She broke off through the undergrowth, and I was only barely able to keep up with her crashing strides. Only a few meters through the brush, we broke out into a clearing and I skidded to a stop with my mouth agape.

We had stepped onto a field where an outright massacre had had taken place. At least a dozen husks, all elves in the same gilded armor, lay about a toppled carriage, an ornate number of polished wood and ivory that must have been carrying someone important. No horses could be seen or even any sign of life, save for a horribly wet sucking sound from around the other side of the carriage. I swallowed the sudden taste of bile and hung close to Ziri as she crept up around the side of the carriage, her warhammer held ready and tight to to her breast. She stopped at the corner, and curiosity getting the best of me I peeked over her head...

~s~  
To find two women furiously fucking. An elf with skin the color of rich chocolate was sitting back on her haunches and elbows, legs up in the air as another woman was slurping at her pussy load enough to cover the former's moans. I couldn't see much of the second woman, save for her milky rump happily swaying in the air, but they were clearly enjoying each other. After a moment the elf let out a wail as her body convulsed with pleasure, and the second woman surfaced for air to reveal an inky black waterfall of hair framing two dusty red horns that curled forward and up from her forehead. Surprisingly the horns didn't frighten me, rather they served to accentuate the sharp lines of her angular face as she grinned at the elf and licked the sex off her lips.

Still wimpering from the aftershocks, the elf yelped slightly when the horned woman leaned forward and wrapped an unnaturally long tongue around one nipple and began sucking on it, leaving the elf to helplessly grind her hips on nothing until the other slipped her middle two fingers into the chocolate slit. The elf moaned and her eyes rolled back, giving in completely to the rhythm of the horned woman as her body was prodded and played with like a living toy.

Stars above was it sexy, merely watching them put all previous horrors out of my mind and it almost hurt when Ziri wrenched me back around the carriage.

"Freyja help us, it's worse than I thought," the cleric moaned.

"Worse? That looks pretty awesome to me--"

"Cuthbert, no!" Ziri snapped, the barely-contained rage in her voice serving as a dose of cold water to clear my fogged mind. "That horned bitch is a succubus, and she's slowly killing that poor elf girl!" I blinked in astonishment and asked if she was sure. "Of course I'm sure, succubi are the worst enemy of Freyja. Using an act of love to suck the life energies out of a person... and this is a fully-grown one, too. I count twelve bodies she's sucked dry, and I'm too new to fight off a demon so powerful. But we might be able to at least save the elf; take a closer look at them."

I looked back around the carriage to find the two women had moved onto scissoring each other. The succubus' legs were wrapped around the other's waist and she had pulled the elf in close for a deep kiss while their bodies undulated, but beneath all the pleasure I finally noticed that the elf was looking a bit sickly. Underfed, even.

"The demon is toying with her last meal. Eating her slowly and forcing her to love every second of it. But look at how full her curves are, and how plump the breasts. That means the succubus is almost completely filled to capacity and will soon be satiated, but I fear that if we don't do something the elf still won't survive this."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Don't tell me you want to give the succubus some of your energy to compensate." Enticing as the mental imagery of Ziri fucking the succubus was, the true implications were starting to finally hammer their way into my forethoughts.

The cleric bit her lower lip and gave me a long look. Normally that would've been incredibly cute, but now she just looked anxious. "Not quite... it has to be both of us, Cuthbert. Together. We should all survive without any lasting damage, then." I started to shake my head, but she cupped my cheek with a gloved hand. "Please, Cuthbert. We have to try to save the elf. Plus... you'll get to fuck a demon and live to tell about it. No other chance to do that."

I put on some small show of resistance, but my member was already growing and my mind fogging at the mere image. Quietly we laid down our weapons and removed our clothing, and Ziri inserted her strap-on for added effect. Both of us fully erect and ready, I took the cleric's hand and we walked out into the open.

The succubus was already looking our direction as we came into view, her eyes a piercing red with slits for pupils. "Finally decided to join the fun, have you?" the succubus asked. Her voice was like silk in a cavern, with an otherworldly echo to it that reverberated in my skull and made everything hazy. "Come, whores of Freyja. Show me what your goddess has taught you." She pushed off the elf, who looked at me with equal parts pleading and intoxication in her half-lidded eyes, and the succubus ran a hand over her own curves as an invitation.

Ziri went to the elf and began changing a healing prayer while I walked to the front of the succubus. The demon's eyes were quite terrifying this close, but when her milky fingers curled around my organ a sensation of pure electricity shot through my body. I suddenly ached to have this goddess made flesh touch every part of my body, and I would have gladly committed any sort of treason if it meant pleasing her. She kneeled down and that long, sharp, beautiful tongue snaked all the way around my glans and began to writhe about it, the hot and slick sensation feeling better than any handjob I had ever received. She grinned when a moan escaped my lips, showing fangs I would have gladly allowed to sink into my flesh, and she continued to tease me for what felt like an eternity. The succubus never did more than slowly stroke my cock with her tongue, only stopping to lick up any precum I leaked, and the whole while her gaze stayed locked onto my soul.

When it finally felt like I was going to be allowed release, her tongue unrapped from around me and a gentle push caused my legs to buckle. When had all strength left me like this? Thankfully the succubus didn't need my strength, as she climbed atop me and with one hand guided my throbbing prick into her sex. The lips were so hot I felt they might scald me, but that was nothing compared to her internal heat as I slid inside her; it was like dipping my dick into hot oil, the sensation so intense that it made every nerve ending in my body fire in unison as I immediately came.

Some small part of me noticed the semen leaking down my shaft get sucked back up, as if the succubus' pussy was drinking me up, but all I could focus on was the woman's ethereal beauty. As the succubus moaned with pleasure I felt true happiness--not for the orgasm rocking my body, but because I could bring some small degree of satisfaction to this magnificent being. I could spend a lifetime looking only at her, and when she started to slowly ride my dick the succubus seemed to suck in all the light around her until she was truly all I could see. Maybe it was magic or maybe it was my consciousness starting to fade, but whatever it was I loved her for it...

With a blinding flash of clarity, the cleric stepped into my field of view literally glowing to wash away the darkness. Ziri looked more powerful than I had ever seen her, muscles showing even through her curvaceous layer of fat, and her brilliance cleared my mind's fog to remind me what this succubus was and what she was doing to me. We were giving this succubus some of our life energies to save the elf, and the cleric played her part by bending the succubus forward and unapologetically pushing her cock into the demon's ass.

"Oh, yes! Don't hold back, dear Daughter of Freyja!" the succubus shouted, clearly relishing on having both of her holes filled. From my place on the ground, I could only watch as Ziri hammered into the demon, each thrust pressing into my own cock through the inner wall. It felt amazing, and as I tried my best to match her rhythm the succubus started to get lost in her own pleasure and moan with an utterly demonic growl.

The cleric's presence having returned some of my strength, I stood up and together we held the succubus aloft between us, legs held wide as we fucked her pussy and ass. For good measure I leaned over and started kissing Ziri while we fucked the demon, her warm lips filling me with selfless joy that beat back the monster-induced desire for servitude. I don't know if it was Freyja's protection acting through the cleric or what, but it allowed me to maintain a clear mind and merely enjoy the sensation of the demon's supernaturally warm sex.

We kept kissing as we both came again, and after two life-draining orgasms I could give no more and collapsed to the ground. I found myself laying beside the unconscious elf and Ziri fell on the other side of her, panting heavily and clearly feeling just as weak as I was. As if waking from a good nap the succubus stood over us and stretched, a flowing white cloak appearing out of nowhere to drape over her bare shoulders, and it suddenly occurred to me that there was no way for us to fight this demon off if she felt like simply slitting our throats. Instead she grinned at us and mewed, "It's so rare to see a cleric willingly give herself to me. I can't wait to see you all at full strength again, my dears. 'Til then, enjoy this parting gift."

The succubus casually waved a hand in our direction, sending a wave of magic over us. All three of our bodies were gripped in arcs of electricity; where before the demonic magic had heightened my sense of pleasure, this was more akin to a hot poker jabbing my nerves and forcing me into a dry orgasm. Hurt like a bitch and my body didn't stop convulsing until I just gave up and passed out.

...

I wasn't entirely sure how long I had been unconscious, but the high sun said it must've been at least two hours. I was dressed back in my tunic, the succubus was gone, and instead two figures were standing in front of a bonfire. I walked up to stand next to Ziri and the elf, and there I realized the two had collected the bodies of every fallen elf guard and placed them in a giant funeral pyre. The elf was saying a prayer in her flowing native tongue as the cleric stood in revered silence, and not wanting to be rude I did the same.

Actually, this presented the first actual chance I had to give the elf woman a solid look. Skin of vibrant ebony and hair a full-bodied ponytail of black ropes adorned with turquoise baubles, the elf had a slightly angular face and piercing hazel eyes flecked with gold that sparkled in the dancing flame. She was dressed in the tattered remains of what must have once been and exquisite blue and green silk dress that showed off more skin than it hid, and still managed to stand proud and proper despite it all. Tall, slim, and athletic, the elf was effectively the opposite of the buxom Ziri in every practical way. And she was openly crying as she prayed for her fallen comrades.

With a nod, the elf finished her prayer and wiped her face dry before turning to the cleric. "Thank you for your aid and blessings, Cleric Ziri. Oh, hello," she added, upon seeing I had joined them. "Thank you, too. Ziri explained that the succubus--calls herself Yoellael--would've surely killed me had you two not stepped in." She curtsied, or at least did a passing job in her shredded dress. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Inyelw'n, sixth duchess for the royal court of Eiriadhuld, and I am in your debt."

Shit, she really was royalty. I responded with what was surely the stiffest bow she had ever seen and mumbled, "And I am Cuthbert. Uh, fighter." Inyelw'n smirked ever so slightly at me, surely finding humor in my blasé occupation, but I reminded myself that people cut from such expensive cloth generally didn't keep company such as us. Besides, surely returning her to her kingdom would net me a very, very handsome reward.

"And what's your next step, Ms. Inyelw'n?" Ziri asked, placing a reassuring hand on the duchess' shoulder. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Inyelw'n gave one last look at the funeral pyre before turning her back on it and facing us. "Well, I am clearly now in need of a new entourage. I cannot promise any payment upfront, save what we can salvage from the carriage, but once we reach the port city I can assure you will receive compensation well beyond your efforts from my diplomats. From there we may do well to go our separate ways, for I fully intend to gather every Eiriandhuld knight and sellsword I can manage, return to this forsaken forest, hunt down that decrepit best, and send her back to the Abyss from whence she came!" The elf's speech had steadily grown in intensity, ending in a shrill scream as the flames behind her leapt up an additional hundred feet in the air.

The duchess may not have noticed what she had done, but Ziri and I certainly had.

Naturally, the coach that had brought us this far hadn't been willing to wait or merely assumed we had been killed off, and after I was done cursing him for taking my pack we assessed our situation. The small army of elven guards had left behind enough rations that starvation was at least not an issue, and I was skinny enough to take some spare clothes while Inyelw'n changed into a new dress, but there was no replacing the cleric's collection of herbs and oils. Ziri remained optimistic, saying that buying replacements in any big city wouldn't be an issue, but I still felt bad for her. Inyelw'n directed us to pack up anything that was small and valuable--I couldn't help but note that Ziri and I each ended up carrying significantly more than her--and without wasting any time we set off for Ightwood.

During the walk I quickly took a liking to Inyelw'n, if only because she gave Ziri someone else to tell the complete history of Freyja. And somehow, she was managing to keep pace with the cleric.

"Now I understand that becoming an ordained cleric involves the body transformation, but why does a goddess of fertility let you control how fertile you are? And why does every cleric have an artificial member?"

Ziri was only too happy to answer, and in her excitement the tumble of explanations steadily grew to a torrential pace. "Well you see, Freyja isn't just a fertility goddess. As a Life Domain cleric, my job is to spread companionship and healing, and Freyja understands that parents are less likely to become adventurers so she lets us prevent any pregnancies from happening before we're ready. That goes for those close to me, too. But trust me that, should I ever retire from being a cleric and Freyja was pleased with my services she'll certainly reward me with as big a family as I can handle! But the transformation itself... well, both that and the strap-on are to bring us closer to Freyja; I was a skinny lil' thing before I joined the order, and Freyja is a unique goddess in that she has both sown and reared many children. Certainly weird feeling the sensations a man does when I wear it, but I've grown to like it. And I know someone who REALLY likes it!"

I grunted as Ziri threw an arm around my shoulders, the cleric beaming at me while Inyelw'n quietly chuckled. I just stared downward and tried to control my blushing, leaving me too distracted to notice the ambush.

With a crashing of leaves and loud growls, two fully grown bugbears armed with spears leapt out of the bushes to surround us. Inyelw'n instantly lost her composure and scrambled to the back with a yelp, leaving Ziri and myself to fend off the monsters. I was quickest, whipping out my bow and letting off an arrow that struck a bugbear on the shoulder and merely managed to draw its ire. The cleric held her warhammer close to her chest and began chanting a prayer, and when the beast swung at me I found it surprisingly easy to dodge. The warm sensation filling me meant that Ziri's blessing must be working, and I shot the bugbear again square in the chest.

The thrill of not immediately getting stabbed in combat was a new rush for me, but a shriek brought that enjoyment crashing down. We had lost track of the other bugbear, who had backed Inyelw'n up against a tree and was ready to run her through. "No, get away!" she screamed. "I will not die here to some beast! Not after everything! Get away! I said FUCK OFF!"

The bugbear had raised its arms to strike, but was blown back in a torrent of ice and snow that shot out of the elf's outstretched hands. The newly-frosted bugbear let out an oath in its native tongue, scampering off for its life with its partner right behind. I let out a whoop of victory and ran up to Inyelw'n to congratulate her, but rather than celebrating I realized she was staring in horror at the ice chips still clinging to her fingertips and pleading quietly to herself.

"How... how did I do that?"

...

"Now you're absolutely sure no one else in your family has ever been a natural-born spellcaster?" I had returned with firewood to tonight's campsite, and could hear Ziri was still drilling Inyelw'n for her entire magical history.

"No, no one! Closest was a distant cousin that cut all family ties and became a wandering bard, but that's it!" The poor elf was looking increasingly distraught as the evening had stretched on and we hadn't been able to figure out why she had suddenly started commanding the forces of magic.

"Okay, that's okay," Ziri said, trying to placate Inyelw'n. "It's not unheard of for people to spontaneously get magic, but... that's usually only found in children, and the timing is really suspect. It's possible that when the succubus cast that spell on us, it was only to incapacitate Cuthbert and myself while she did something far worse to you."

Inyelw'n's eyes grew to the size of saucers as the implication set in. "You mean, she seeded me with some black magic?" She stood up and began to pace, fingers raking through her hair. "No, no, this cannot be. Imbued with the same horrors that killed my disciples, my family would never let me back in. I would be seen as a whore for the demons. Exiled, even burned at the stake for treason. I can't go back home! Why would the succubus do this to me, Ziri? What is wrong with that bitch!?" Inyelw'n was shouting now, the final word of her rant punctuated with a shower of sparks shooting out of her mouth. The elf clapped a hand over her lips and scrunched up her face, trying to fight back any more outbursts.

I was the one to console Inyelw'n, taking her by the shoulders and gently sitting her back down onto the log that made our bench. "Hey now, you're alright. You're alive, that's what matters, and... uh, I'm sure Ziri's order knows some ritual to get the demon magics out of you, okay?" It seemed to calm Inyelw'n down a tad, or at least keep her from getting worse until Ziri sat down on the other side of her with a thin strip of leather in her hands.

"Cuthbert's right, I don't know much about demonic exorcisms but I'm sure my sisters do. And for the time being, this might help." Ziri presented the leather strip, revealing that it was actually a sort of collar. About an inch wide, the leather was a simple black but appeared very soft and had a thin chain running from a hoop attached at the front. "These collars are used by my order to restrain demons. This one's just a training collar and wouldn't work at all against an actual succubus, but I'm thinking it would at least dampen the effect her curse is having on you."

Inyelw'n gave the strip a look of barely-concealed displeasure, but allowed the cleric to fasten it around her neck. The instant it clasped shut she groaned slightly and put a hand to her forehead, saying, "Oh wow, it's definitely doing something. I can feel my thoughts clearing, I did not even realize this anger had been clouding me so." Inyelw'n stood, stretched, and held her hand out, palm up. She concentrated on it for a solid minute, but eventually I could see electricity arcing between her fingers. They were small, but undeniably there, and Inyelw'n let her hand drop limp with a satisfied sigh. "Go figure, it feels like my magical 'center' is in my loins. Maybe now that I have some control I can actually use the demon's curse to do some good. 'Til then, goodnight Ziri and Cuthbert." Without another word she yawned, curled up on her bed roll, and promptly fell asleep.

I stayed up for a while longer, prodding the campfire to life while Ziri circled the perimeter for an initial check. She sat down on the log next to me with an exhausted huff, and I gave her a gentle nudge. "So what do you think about our new mage?"

Ziri rubbed tired eyes and gave the snoring woman a long look. "I don't know. I've heard of people making pacts with demons, but never of a demon forcing their magic on someone. So it makes sense to assume that Inyelw'n sold out her knights for power, but that's not the impression I get."

"Mhm. Plus, I've seen warlocks and Inyelw'n ain't one. The way she controls magic is more like a sorceress, with the sheer willpower. Guess we'll just have to keep an eye out until we get to town, but I'm hopeful." Ziri only hummed in response, but scooted a bit closer and laid her head on my shoulder.

We watched the fire in silence for a time, but when I could sense her growing heavy I jostled Ziri back awake. "Hey, you lay down and get some rest, I'll take first watch." The cleric's protests were half-hearted at best, and when she finally did go to sleep I stretched to make my first of many security checks.

...

"Curse these arcane secrets!" Inyelw'n cursed for the fifth time today. We were almost to the city, and the elf had spent the long day's walk trying to attain a better hold on her new spellcasting. So far she had managed to cast a number of small tricks with Prestidigitation--and set my pack on fire once--but nothing of real effectiveness and it was starting to eat at the budding sorceress. The normally prim and proper duchess had slowly been reduced to a growling madwoman, and her mood was putting me on edge.

"Inye, can you give it a rest?" I finally snapped at her. "You're just beating your head into a wall at this point."

Inyelw'n grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around so my back was to a large tree, forcing me to face her from a breath away. "Listen, you simpering fool. I was cursed by a demonic whore, not you. I've been left unable to go home again, not tou. I've had everyone under my care sucked dry like a wine sack, not you. The very least I can do is learn how to control this curse so I can turn it around on the succubus, and you won't stop me!"

~s~  
During her tirade Inyelw'n had walked forward until she was pressed right up against me. Now I'm a tall guy, but being an elf Inyelw'n was actually just slightly above my eye level, so having her look down upon me was just an additional insult. I was geared up for a rebuttal, but the words died on my lips when I realized just how incredibly hot Inyelw'n's body was. In both senses of the word, I could feel heat radiating off her breasts as they heaved against my chest and I wanted nothing more than to tear her blouse open.

She must have noticed me growing hard, because her pelvis started to grind on mine and she let out a tiny moan in my ear. The rational part of my brain was screaming that I should be worried about these mood swings, but the rest of me didn't care when she pushed me behind the bushes and practically pounced on me. Inyelw'n wasted no time with foreplay, opting instead to make me lay down, tear my pants open, lift up her dress, and guide me right into her sex.

The woman was so wet she was practically dripping, and once she had slid down to my hilt she leaned forward and begged me with shaking breath, "Make it hurt, Cuthbert. Please."

"I... huh?" Certainly not something I've ever been asked, so it caught me off guard.

"I said FUCKING SLAP ME!" I obeyed her as if compelled, slapping Inyelw'n across the cheek with what I hoped wasn't too much force. It wasn't, for the elf's eyes immediately rolled back in her head and her legs quivered in a full-body orgasm. Just from a slap? While Inyelw'n was distracted by her convulsions, I took the opportunity to rip open the front of her clothes and let everything fall to the side, exposing perky breasts and glistening chocolate skin.

All she was wearing now was the collar with the chain dangling in my face, and struck with inspiration I took the thin chain and yanked it backwards. Inyelw'n gasped for air as her body was forced to arch backwards, but I saw a huge smile spread across her face and she began to grind my dick in earnest. "Oh yes! Choke me, slap me, fucking use me!" she shouted, or what passed for shouting between shortened breaths.

Now getting into the rougher mood, I flipped Inyelw'n over so she was on her hands and knees and I was standing behind her. Leaning deep over her rump, I grabbed the back of her neck and forced her face down towards the leaves. "If you're going to act like a bitch, then I'm going to fuck you like one." I rammed my prick into her and started pounding with full force, leaving Inyelw'n to helplessly squirm from her prone position.

I was a little worried that hammering her while pinned like this might be hurting Inyelw'n, but then she actually started laughing. "Yes, yes, more! I've been such a bitch to you, show me how much you hate it!" I leaned back and yanked on the chain again, cutting off her air supply and forcing her head to snap back. Inyelw'n could still breathe, but just barely, and every shallow breath was used to beg for more.

I could feel myself nearing climax when a voice suddenly said, "You better not be finishing up already." It was Ziri, standing off to one side, fully nude with one hand massaging her hourglass figure while another stroked her magical shaft. 

"Please, Ziri... I need more... fill me up," Inyelw'n choked out, and with a grin the cleric sauntered over to us. She playfully slapped her cock against Inyelw'n's cheek a few times, eliciting a pained whine from her. "No, please... don't tease me... facefuck me, Ziri!" The other responded by grabbing a fistful of dreadlocks and forcing her full length down Inyelw'n's throat, showing no mercy as she pounded the elf's face.

Not wanting the helpless woman to pass out, I slackened the chain and used my hands to slap her ass, pinch her nipples, anything my fumbling mind could think of to increase the painful pleasure. Eventually I could restrain myself no more an I dumped a full load inside Inyelw'n's pussy, sending her into another round of convulsions as she came with me.

I stood up and tried to steady my spinning head, while Inyelw'n slumped onto a boulder to catch her breath. Her face was slick with tears and spittle but she split a wide smile at me before leaning back, chest heaving wonderfully, legs open to show my seed starting to leak out of her slit.

I merely grinned, happily enjoying the view, when Ziri suddenly appeared behind me. "Oh, you're not quite done yet. You finished too early, darling," she said, giving the back of my neck a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. I could feel her erection pressed up against my buttocks, and before I could say anything Ziri bent me forward and pushed inside me.

Getting stretched out by Ziri's thick meat without any foreplay fucking hurt, but my enchanted lube job must've still been going strong because she slid all the way in without any problem. Beneath all the pain it still felt amazing, and when she pressed up against my prostate my spent dick sprang back up to full attention. "Oh my, he really does like it..." Inyelw'n quietly said, and I looked up to see her starting at me in amazement, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her swollen clit.

"Our man more than likes it!" Ziri laughed. "Look how sensitive it makes him!" The cleric began toying with me, rubbing one of my nipples between thumb and forefinger while she tugged at my organ. The different sensations running all over my body felt so good that I instinctively pressed back against Ziri's curves, splayed out like some cheap whore while she humped me. Pressing into me deep, Ziri forced me to take a step forward and I could do nothing but moan and comply, marching forward until I was standing right in front of Inyelw'n.

"Now look at the mess you made! Clean it up, sweetie," Ziri said, grabbing onto my hair and forcing my head between Inyelw'n's chocolate thighs. The elf spread her legs for me, but clamped down around my head when I gave her clit a tentative lick. She must've liked it, so I kept a steady pace until Inyelw'n pushed my head further down and buried me in her sopping pussy.

Begrudgingly, I started to eat my own cum out of her, and although it still tasted bad Inyelw'n's own sex juice was quite sweet and I just focused on that. I lapped up every drop I could reach, Inyelw'n's hand on my head a constant pressure to make me go deeper and deeper with my tongue.

With her pelvis pressed up against my face and her lithe thigh muscles squeezing down on my ears, I couldn't see or hear much of anything and my body seemed to become even more sensitive to compensate: I could taste and smell every aspect of Inyelw'n's sweet juices mixed with my bitter cum, I could feel every vein of Ziri's cock as it pumped into me, and arcs of electricity shot all over my body as two sets of hands gripped, prodded, stroked, and handled me every which way they wanted to.

No point in fighting it--this was fucking great.

Both women must've been enjoying themselves just as much, as it wasn't long before Ziri's strokes became slower and deeper, and Inyelw'n's grip on my head became even tighter. The cleric came first, my ass filling with the hot semen right before the elf's body convulsed and squirted, and I was suddenly swallowing whole mouthfuls of her sweet cum. Getting filled from both ends was surprisingly erotic, enough so that with a strained moan and a leg-shaking orgasm I spilled my own seed all over the grass below me.

All three of us now thoroughly spent, we collapsed into a sweaty tangle on the grass and just panted for a while. Inyelw'n was the first one to catch her breath, saying, "Oh my god, that was amazing. I haven't been fucked like that in years."

"Yeah, I gotta say no one has ever asked me to make it hurt," I responded, huffing a laugh. "Getting choked and slapped like that really feels good?"

She explained how, "It's more of the domination aspect, really. Being a duchess, even one down the line, is fucking stressful, so every now and then I just need to... relinquish control to someone you trust. The pain just enhances the pleasure." Inyelw'n wiggled up until she was laying on my chest with one arm draped over my waist before continuing, "Also, when fucking me doggy style, feel free to really dig your fingers into my waist. Leaving little finger bruises is a good thing."

"Uh, alright."

Ziri giggled, causing my head on her stomach to bounce a bit. "Oh hon, there's so much for you to learn. Don't worry, you'll get there." She stroked my hair for a moment and said, "So Inyelw'n, you feeling any better?"

"Much better, thank you. I guess the curse still affects me, it just builds up in a different way now. Speaking of..." Inyelw'n held up a slender hand, focused for a moment, and snapped her fingers. A glowing orb the size of an apple appeared, orbiting above her hand, and with a swish flew into a nearby tree with a satisfying thunk. "And that's Magic Missile. Wonderful."

"Yay Inyelw'n! We'll make a sorceress out of you yet," Ziri said, sitting up to give the elf a quick kiss to seal the congratulation. Then she stood and announced, "Alright team, we can still make town by sundown if we hurry. And I want a proper bath, so if we don't make it then you two are going to regret it. Now let's go!"

 

-To be continued-


	3. Goblins and Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is ambushed by goblins! Faced with impending doom from the horny horde, Cuthbert offers himself up to save his friends... and learns a few things about exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Gay/yaoi, trap/crossdressing, oral, anal, cum inflation/cumflation, distended stomach/stomach deformation, group sex, gangbang, vaginal, impregnation, sex as a sport

We did not make it to town by sundown. In fact, all the fighting and the fucking from earlier had left us so exhausted we barely made any headway by the time the encroaching night forced us to stop and make camp. Ziri was now in a thoroughly sour mood and whined while she worked, and I quietly chuckled at how poorly the world-traveling cleric handled extended camping. Inyelw'n the elf duchess wasn't doing much better, quietly fuming as she tried in vain to scrub off every dirt stain her dress had picked up on the hike. Clearly, I was the only one who had grown up sleeping in everything from horse stables to wet alleyways.

So it befell to me to provide camp for the ladies, and I felt strangely masculinized as I gathered wood for the fire. I had been trying not to dwell on the plain fact that both my companions were significantly more powerful than me, and actually taking care of them for the first time felt better than I expected.

These sentimentalities are likely the reason why I was too distracted to notice the ambush. Again.

A dark bag dropped over my head and a dozen tiny hands bound me with rope, sending me crashing to the ground before I could so much as yelp. When I did scream out I was immediately gagged, a length of rope around my head forcing the dirty burlap sack into my mouth. It tasted sour, and I'm happier for not knowing why. The creatures, unknown beyond their small hands with long fingers and a steel grip, bodily hoisted me into the air like a length of lumber and carried me away, chittering in what was either a hyperactive language or a strange laugh. For all my struggling I couldn't budge an inch and visions of being spitroasted invaded my thoughts, filling me with a terror I couldn't act upon.

After an eternity of being manhandled about the forest, I was unceremoniously flipped and dumped onto a rough wooden floor and a metal clang signaled my completed capture. I could hear further chittering sounds in the distance and what were possibly whoops of victory, but beyond that I was left to my own thoughts. Several minutes of stewing later the chittering grew louder as several voices approached, opening the metal door and dumping two more squirming bodies next to me.

Hoping for the best, I tried to call out, "'Iri? 'At oou?"

"'Uh-ert?" a muffled feminine voice replied. Thank Pelor, my team was still alive. We were all trapped by monsters and surely about to be eaten, but for now we were alive. Inyelw'n was still struggling and grunting wordless oaths, and after a moment her efforts culminated in a flash of heat and the smell of burning fabric. Once she had untied us I quickly tried to assess the situation, but beyond the bars of our cage I could see little more than underbrush and the light of multiple small fires in the distance. As for my teammates, they appeared unharmed but Ziri was raking her hands through her auburn hair and looking about with wild eyes--she was actually having a panic attack, and after fighting off a full-fledged succubus I didn't think anything would phase her. "Oh no. Oh Freyja, this can't be happening..."

"Ziri? Ziri. Madeline!" I had to shout and grab Ziri by the shoulders to break her concentration, but she stopped her hyperventilating and met my eyes. "Ziri, do you know where we are? Who took us?"

"...Goblins. We were taken by goblins!" Ziri practically shouted, bringing her freak out back in full force. "I've read about when goblins go savage, they're going to kill you and keep Inye and me as breeding slaves. And their seed is so fucking potent, even Freyja can't protect us!"

Hearing her name made Inyelw'n's pointed ears perk up. "Excuse me? I will die before I allow myself to be reduced to cattle! I'm sure I can blow this door open, if we act fast we can likely catch them off guard and escape."

Ziri just shook her head hard enough to send her hair flying. "No good. Do you hear how many of them are out there? Dozens, possibly hundreds! They'll skin us and eat us before we ever make it back to camp. Unless..." The cleric's eyes somehow grew wider as a thought dawned on her. "...We distract them. Cuthbert!" She grabbed onto me, her growing intensity making me more than a little worried. "I have to ask the world of you, but you can save all our lives. I need you to trust me! If they take us we're done for, but if you offer up yourself that'll serve as a distraction and we can all escape when you've tired them out!"

"Uh... offer myself for what?"

"For, um, breeding. But it's okay! You're a man, they can't get you pregnant, and when goblins get too riled up they can't tell the difference anyways... so I've read. Please, Cuthbert. Please." I swear I could see tears welling up in Ziri's eyes as she pleaded.

Ah, hell. If the alternative is death... "Alright, Ziri. I'll do it. But I swear, if you escape and leave me--"

"Great! Inye, trade clothes with Cuthbert! We have to make him look like a woman and make you look like a man." Inyelw'n shrugged and took off her dress, and with great reluctance I disrobed from my chainmail and leathers. "Good, good. Now Inyelw'n, if you tie your hair about your face it should pass as a beard... thank goodness my gambeson hides all my curves..." Ziri quieted as she fussed with the elf, then stopping to pat dirt on her face as fake stubble. "Good thing you already don't have hardly any facial hair, Cuthbert. You look great!"

I grimaced as the feminine garment slid over my head. The shame of having to wear a dress... at least it wasn't constricting. My thoughts snapped back as some bushes next to us rustled and a figure ran off towards the lights. "Damnit! Ziri, a guard must've seen us! It'll never work now!"

The cleric, in her distress, couldn't think of anything else, and a moment later two figures approached to give me my first proper look at the goblin species. Standing at likely just a hair over three feet for the taller and a few inches less for the shorter, the most prominent features of the short creatures were giant, pointed ears that fanned out and back from their skulls to catch even the most subtle sounds. Complimenting the ears were large eyes, an upturned nose, and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Glancing downwards I saw their proportions were almost-but-not-quite human: with legs that were a tad too short and arms that reached down to their knees, the creatures came together in an image that made me think of flightless bats.

"Um, greetings!" Ziri shouted, lowering her voice to a gruff drawl that would've been hilarious in better circumstances. "We men have a woman here who is willing to give herself up to you if you let us go--"

One of the figures held up her hand to silence Ziri. With an hourglass figure that bordered on the absurd, the female goblin was clad in leathers covered by a cloak that made her look like some perverse fertility goddess, although the crow's feet on her eyes and her reliance on a tall walking stick belied her true age. The other was clearly younger with short hair and a flat chest, but impressive hips by human standards, and with a motion unlocked the cage door. Without a word I stepped out and walked down a beaten earth path flanked by the two green creatures, and after we were out of earshot from everyone the older goblin spoke up.

"I do not know if your friend is desperate, stupid, or evil, but you cannot survive this." The blunt honesty and harsh, broken Common stopped me in my tracks, I had never heard a goblin speak before and it was less than pleasant. The older goblin glanced back at me with a flat look and continued, "You are to be seen by Chief Dragdalk, who has an endless... appetite? And will not stop until you are either with child or dead of tiredness. I can help you."

"What? Why-why would you--"

"Not all of us are driven by lust, human," the goblin snapped. "Do you accept my help, or do you accept death?" I gulped and nodded at her offer, and the goblin began to wave her staff in my direction and chant in a course language. My gut writhed as the spell hit me, buckling my knees from the shock of my intestines doing a flip or three. When the feeling subsided the goblin nodded and said, "There. I have gifted you the resilience of our kind, may it let you outlast my husband." The other goblin unceremoniously prodded me forward, into a clearing where all the other goblins were waiting and I was hit with the full force of my predicament.

A great bonfire was burning in the middle of the clearing, circled by a dozen carriages in various states of disuse as countless goblins danced and cheered on any surface they could stand on. At the far end a crude platform had been built out of scraps, atop which sat a gilded makeshift throne and what must've been the goblin chief, Dragdalk, looking bored until he saw my entrance. The noises of the crowd were drowned out by my focus on the chief as I was pushed onto the platform and he glanced at me with a piercing gaze. Although still shorter than myself, the chief towered over all the other goblins with a full head of height and managed to stare me down with hard-won authority that forced my eyes downward--oh by Pelor, his dick was HUGE! The goblin chief wasn't wearing pants and his green member swung in the open, more than long enough to knock against his knees with enormous fist-sized testicles and absolutely terrifying in his casual dominant stance.

~s~  
"I hear you're willing to give yourself up to me," Dragdalk stated matter-of-factually, the spears at my back forcing me to take halting steps towards him. "This is good, the willing always bear healthier children. Be good to me and I will make your life here a happy one. Now on your knees, get me ready." My legs buckled at his command and I gulped at the monstrous task before me, not having the slightest clue where to begin.

With an unsteady hand I reached out and gripped the hot flesh, giving an experimental tug that was answered by a happy twitch. I could feel Dragdalk's pulse quicken in response to my touch, veins throbbing all along his shaft as the bell end swelled with arousal. Working the shaft with both hands, I was able to get it to half mast where it was pointing directly at my face. Stars above, the musk was overwhelming and I found myself unconsciously licking my lips as a tiny voice far in the back of my mind balked at what I had been reduced to.

*Eat or be eaten,* I thought with a mostly sane chuckle, and I opened up to take the green cock in my mouth. To my surprise it didn't taste bad, just like normal skin, and the happy hum from the goblin chief told me I was at least doing something right. Redoubling my efforts I tried to channel the best whores I had ever encountered, working my tongue all about the crown while I jerked him off with both hands. Evidently I knew a thing or two about sucking cocks, because in no time Dragdalk abruptly stood up with a full mast tapping against his lean stomach.

Without another word the goblin gripped me by the shoulder and spun me around, forcing me to stay on my hands and knees towards the cheering crowd. The cold night air hit my skin as my dress was flipped up, exposing my bare ass and very not-female genitals to the chief. One hand leveraging on my hip tightened as the goblin growled behind me, and as the lump grew in my throat I realized that this goblin was not nearly as desperate as Ziri had hoped. "Grr... no matter. I've been saving up for tonight, one way or another."

Pressure grew against my backside until my anus opened up and accepted its fate, Dragdalk's cock sliding in until my colon was filled to capacity. He paused and for a heartbeat I thought this was the worst I would have to endure--for all his unused length the goblin's meat wasn't exceedingly thick--but his grip on my hips redoubled and he began pushing past my biological limits. With a sickening gurgle my insides shifted, organs stretching and aligning for the single purpose of accepting every inch of my invader.

Pinned and helpless beneath the chief, my mind was swimming just as much as my guts. Not only was this the first time I've ever been fucked by an actual man, but to my surprise the public spectacle of it all was strangely exhilarating, and I found myself growing hard despite the circumstances. The chief would stop and rock back slightly whenever my insides put up any sort of fight, never pulling out but fucking me deeper with every thrust until I felt a pressure bobbing inside my abdomen. I looked down and saw a bulge growing in my stomach, painless but no less amazing as the goblin finally hilted himself inside me and he let out a contented sigh.

"I must say, I'm impressed!" the goblin chortled. "Few humans are whore enough to take a hobgoblin's full might!" He gave my ass a hard slap, causing me to yelp and jerk against my veritable flesh leash. This only encouraged Dragdalk, who smacked my ass again and again until the skin burned and tears welled up in my eyes. I clenched and flinched, unable to fight back until a rhythm was established that had me rocking back and forth along Dragdalk's shaft.

"Oh, that's a good whore. Show me how bad you want my children." Dragdalk had stopped spanking me, and looking back I saw his hands had dropped to his sides and the goblin wore a look of smug content on his face. Well, if it makes this end faster... I steeled my resolve, made a show of biting my lip, and began fucking myself against Dragdalk with every bit of force I could muster. My ass still stung every time his hips connected, but I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the strangely arousing fullness and constant pressure on my prostate. Just imagine it was Ziri taking care of you...

A moan escaped my lips and my hand drifted down to my own stiff prick, and within moments I stroked myself to climax. Still on my knees and still in front of countless cheering goblins, I painted the inside of my dress with a whorish oath and my contracting ass sent the goblin following quickly after. Compared to my wimper, Dragdalk's climax came in a roar and I felt the throbbing all through my intestines as an ungodly amount of seed was pumped directly into my stomach. I'm almost ashamed to say how good it felt to be stuffed full, but as I slumped forward I was satisfied to know I had at least survived the whole ordeal.

My head swimming, almost drunk with sex, I looked up to find myself suddenly surrounded by a dozen guardsmen... and they were all openly masturbating. A clawed hand gripped a fistful of my hair from behind, yanking my head back until I felt hot breath on my ear. "Thought you could trick me?" Dragdalk hissed. "You'll get treated like the whore you are." The hobgoblin threw my head down, and with a shout the guardsmen jumped me like it was open season on my body.

Turns out Ziri wasn't completely off track, as these goblins were so sex-crazed that they couldn't coordinate and several ended up fighting each other. Those that could focus on me pounced without hesitation, plunging dicks into my ass and mouth so fast I couldn't tell who was doing what. In their enthusiasm the goblins didn't last long, giving me my first taste of their incredibly potent seed. Goblin cum is so bitter! And the load was seemingly neverending, forcing me to swallow whole mouthfuls to avoid spilling any and potentially pissing off my captors. With nary a second to catch my breath, the climaxed goblin was pushed out of the way by another eager go-getter and stuffed any available hole he could find.

At one point I was picked up like so much a rag doll, the goblins showing their strength of numbers as they carried me bodily towards the throne. There Dragdalk had seated himself and was idly stroking his massive erection, enjoying the show his guardsmen were putting on, and they practically threw me onto his mast. Legs on the armrests and my hands gripping the chair back, I was forced to make eye contact with the chieftain and his smug as fuck smirk while I automatically started to bounce my ass on his meat. "I hope you're not getting tired yet," Dragdalk idly mused. "My boys have so much energy to spend. Now turn around, I don't want you look at me." I obliged, riding the hobgoblin reverse-cowgirl and exposing my humiliation to the crowd in a whole new way.

I couldn't make out what kinds of revelry were going on in the larger crowd, but the guardsmen had been whipped into an even greater frenzy watching their boss violate me. Some of them crowded around me and struggled for the use of my hands and others madly jacked off until they shot hot ropes onto my chest; a few even got so desperate to breed that they started wrestling amongst themselves, pinning and fucking each other with reckless abandon.

Desperate to focus on something to keep my sanity, I picked out one such pairing and watched them in action. One goblin, with a streak of red hair, tackled another one that was busy masturbating to me and struggled for a brief moment. The surprise was clearly all the leverage Red needed, for he made short work of pinning the other's hands behind his back until he squeaked defeat. The loser put up plenty of resistance when Red mounted him, but the look of shame was quickly replaced with a lolling tongue and dripping precum as he gave into being Red's bitch. At least Red was kind in victory and gave the other goblin a reach-around.

To my own shame I must've been getting into it, as I was riding Dragdalk's cock faster than intended. The chief dug into my sides with his clawed hands as I brought him to climax again, and I tried my best to not squirm from the pulsing and gurgling my guts felt. By now my stomach was sticking out as if I had eaten a full meal, I doubted I could take much more and I begged Dragdalk to just let it end already. In response the chief openly laughed at me, before casually pushing me off his lap and I went spilling onto the floor.

I was immediately flipped over onto my back and was tackled with renewed vigor. My mouth was forced open by some invading goblin meat and several sets of hands held my legs open for my back end, but I was so exhausted I couldn't struggle if I wanted to. At least some kind or desperate goblin went to town on my own cock; first hands, then mouth, until I felt the full weight of someone sitting on my crown. Wish I could've seen the show, but my vision was constantly blocked by goblin testicles as I was mercilessly throat fucked. Feeling a cock slapping against my engorged stomach while someone rode me is what finally sent me over the edge, losing myself to the haze of pain and pleasure as I was turned into an outright cumdump until I blacked out.

...

I must not have been out for long, as when I came to I was still on the stage next to the bonfire. Only instead of being surrounded by insatiable guardsmen, I looked up to see Ziri, Inyelw'n, and the two female goblins from earlier trying to rouse me. The look of concern on their faces said plenty about how I must've looked, but the goblin chief was back on his throne and looking bored. "Now... what do we do with you lot?" Dragdalk drawled. "I'm still owed children. Bah, leave me, I will decide in the morning."

Without a word of explanation I was hoisted to my feet, a loud rumble from my stomach breaking the tense silence. Ye gods, I looked like I was pregnant! My cum-laden stomach strained the fabric of my dress, swaying under its own weight and making it almost impossible to balance. Each of my companions slung themselves under my arms to steady me, and we were shuffled out of the ring of light from the bonfire. It was only a short walk before the dark trees had absorbed nearly all sound from the gathering, and there we found ourselves at the glowing mouth of a cave. "Ugh... what're we here for?" I managed to slur out.

"This our home, you need to rest and heal. Come, come." The cave mouth was simple and lit with torches on the walls, but a short distance inside showed endless branching paths and rooms furnished with stolen goods. Our eventual stopping place seemed to be a bathhouse made from a natural hot spring, billowing steam and lit by strange glowing blue moss in the pool. My companions released me and practically dashed out of the room without speaking, followed closely by the younger goblin. "Ah, do not mind them. Undress and wash, it will help." I slid out of the soaked and tattered remains of my dress before waddling into the pool, while the matronly goblin sat down on a creaky chair.

I adjusted on the warm rocks, trying to get comfortable under the strain of my engorged belly. "So why are you giving us so much help against your husband? For real, this time. You're nothing like the other goblins, and I don't even know your name."

She visibly squirmed before answering that her name is Yolyu. "We were not always like this. I still remember, when young, things were peaceful. One day a curse fell onto our clan, girl births became rare and Dragdalk rose to power promising a solution. The woman are encouraged to be as breeding cattle but it seems outsiders don't have curse, and sometimes even birth stronger hobgoblins..."

Yolyu trailed off as the other goblin trotted into the room, alone. She bowed towards me and spoke up for the first time, saying, "Your companions are resting. Mistress Ziri says she is sorry for this, and something about Fray-ya."

I nodded and corrected her, "The goddess Freyja, you mean. Sounds like Ziri."

"Thank you, Klivikx. Now help our hero wash and heal," the mature goblin instructed, and without hesitation the younger one started to strip. I couldn't help but watch her, it'd be nice to see what an actual woman looks like. Back turned to me, Klivikx dropped her cloak and unlaced the leather corset she was wearing. Next came the tight leather pants, straining slightly to get them over and down her ample green ass, before spinning around to show... she was really a he, complete with a frightening cock that was a little shorter than the chief's but nearly twice as thick. Yolyu chuckled at my obvious reaction and explained, "Do not feel bad, Klivikx fools most people. Does he make you uncomfortable?"

Klivikx stopped, one foot in the water, and looked at me with doe-eyed embarrassment. Damnit, dick or no he actually looked cute with those bright, violet eyes. "No no, it's okay. You just surprised me." The goblin trap beamed at me and hopped into the water, splashing to my side and getting right to work on my kinks with a massage. To my amazement the goblin had incredibly dexterous hands and worked my sore body to butter, going so far as to relax my straining stomach and make it feel like I wasn't about to explode. As he shifted around to the front, I couldn't help but notice that Klivikx had grown fully aroused and his green cheeks blushed crimson when he realized I was looking.

"S-sorry, it is not often I get to aid a real human man." I grinned at the compliment but expressed concern that I didn't feel very manly after what just transpired. "Oh no, that happens all the time. Usually when a soldier fails his duties... we even have a dress of shame."

I hmphed and tried to change the subject. "So what's your stake in all this? You and your mom seem like the only nice goblins here."

"Hmm? Oh, Mistress Yolyu is not my mother. After she was wed to my father, it was found out that Mistress Yolyu is, umm, barren? And was shunned for it. She learned to be the clan shaman instead, and took me in when I was shunned."

"Well, that was awful nice of her. What happened to you?"

Klivikx began to fidget slightly as he explained, "When I was supposed to take my rites to manhood, father got mad at me for something and had me relieve the soldiers as punishment. And I... I really liked it. Now I'm the oldest to never take rite of manhood, and father will never let me." My heart actually lurched a little and I assured him how unfair that was, but the young goblin nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't mind, anymore. I love Mistress Yolyu and I get to read any books my brothers don't destroy."

Silence fell for a moment, no sound penetrating the cavern besides the gentle lapping of the water on the rocks and the not-so-gentle gurgling of the cum in my stomach. "So... what happens now, Klivikx?" The goblin hmmed in confusion. "I survived daddy's little show, what comes next? Can we get out of here?"

"I... guess so, yes. Mistress Yolyu will make sure you and your companions can leave."

"And what, you lot will just keep kidnapping and raping anyone that comes too close?" Klivikx just drooped his head, shame emanating off the little green man in waves, and I groaned. I was going to regret this. "Is there anything we can do as outsiders to stop this?"

Yolyu spoke up and I nearly jumped, having forgotten she was even there. "You could shame Dragdalk. My husband is vain, and if you force him to submit in front of the clan he will be shamed. How are you at combat? Erm, fighting? We would have to get you close."

I gulped, not sure how to explain that I've been trounced by everything that's ever bothered to fight me. Before I could embarrass myself Klivikx piped up and said, "What about the rite of manhood? He would get close then."

"Excellent idea, child," The matron goblin said, smiling for the first time. "I will make the arrangements and--"

"Whoa wait, hold up," I suddenly said, using enough force to make sure they listened. "What the hell is this rite of manhood you're dragging me into?"

Yolyu explained, "Oh, that is simple. You impregnate your mate in front of the chief to grow our numbers. I will find the most fertile of our mares for you, it should help."

"Uh... that's great, thanks." I wasn't sure how I felt about having a goblin kid of mine run around this madhouse, but it didn't seem like I had any choice now. Nothing to do about it but wait, and try to sleep. After the bath was done and Klivikx was thanked deeply for the helpful massage, I was lead to another cavern where a few beds had been made out of animal skins. Inyelw'n was asleep and snoring like a barbarian after a night of heavy drinking, but Ziri had instead knelt in front of an odd pile of rubble against one wall. She was utterly still aside from the occasional shifting of her lips, and I figured whatever meditative trance she was in it was best to not disturb her. I collapsed into my own bed and was asleep before I could even realize how exhausted I was.

...

The first thing I noticed when I awoke the next morning was how surprisingly well I had slept. The second was that my stomach had miraculously flattened back to its original shape, as if it hadn't been carrying several gallons of goblin cum a few short hours ago. The third was that Klivikx was standing over me, eagerly dragging me out of bed. The little goblin barely gave me enough time to get dressed in my leathers--my MALE leathers, thank you--before dragging me out into the blinding sunlight. It was just after dawn and there was a sweet floral scent in the air, although the crowd hadn't changed much and it seemed as if the revelries had simply never stopped. Dragdalk was still on his little stage and still pantless, but there was an astoundingly beautiful goblin standing in subservience next to him. She was wiping something glistening off her chin, and Dragdalk was looking smug.

I was prodded onto the stage and the chieftain regarded me with obvious disdain. "So, you have agreed to rite of manhood. I guess that would be fine." The female goblin Yolyu must've picked stepped forward, but stopped again at Dragdalk's sudden continuation. "HOWEVER, you do not have a mate. What to do, then?" With a confused look the other goblin stepped to the side while Dragdalk pretended to ponder the question. "I know, I shall choose mate for you! Someone with experience, to make it easy... I choose Yolyu!" Nearly all noise stopped suddenly, though I could feel hate shooting off from the matron goblin behind me. The basted had offered up his own wife, knowing full well she was sterile. "I know, it is very strange to offer my wife to outsider, but I am kind chief. Is there any problem with this?" Yolyu had walked up beside me, and we each shared a worried look before shaking our heads at Dragdalk. "Very good. You may begin at once."

~s~  
I found myself doing something for the first time in a very long while: I was praying. And not to Pelor, but I was silently sending a prayer to Freyja, begging for her help in this. After all, this was her domain, and I was doing this to save one of her disciples. Maybe it was the desperation, but I swear I felt a wave of good vibes wash over the crowd. I gave Yolyu a look that asked what the next step was, and in reply she dropped her walking staff and grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me down into her face for a deep and fever-hot kiss. I felt rather than saw something hard press against my lips, and Yolyu stopped the kiss long enough to whisper, "Drink, quickly. It will help!" The last time I blindly accepted help from the shaman I was left with elastic guts, but I didn't see many alternatives with Dragdalk watching and drank from the hidden wineskin.

Fire surged in my belly. The potion was bubbly and bitter, and as soon as I drank the last drop I felt like I was going to burn from the inside out. Red hot iron rods of energy shot through me, alighting my nerves and tensing my muscles. Most of all it washed away all doubts, all external thoughts from my mind except one: I must breed. Yolyu's cloak and leathers put up little resistance as I reached over and tore them aside. Now this was a woman meant for motherhood--emerald hourglass body falling free to reveal a gorgeous network of tribal tattoos and gold piercings, everything heaving with the goblin's heated breath. Some small sane voice in the back of my head noted that her build was remarkably like a shorter version of Ziri, with just enough body fat to make everything jiggle the right way. Who knows when was the last time Dragdalk or anyone paid any attention to this body, but it was time to remedy that.

Without any pretense or words exchanged I grabbed Yolyu and gave her another kiss, this time fueled by honest and desperate lust. The potion must have made me more sensitive; I could smell the faint scent of incense below Yolyu's pheromones and any touch from the goblin lit trails of fire on my skin as she awkwardly tried to unbuckled my clothes. Before she could finish I wrapped my arms around her and pushed forward, sending Yolyu to the ground with me on top. I traced my way down her abdomen with my lips, squeezing every curve and tasting her sweat as she shuddered in anticipation. When I got to her pelvis, Yolyu's legs opened invitingly to show me her glistening sex, with trimmed black hair and an engorged clit nearly as thick as my thumb. Perfect.

"Teasing" may as well have been a curse to us at that moment--I dove into her like a man starved, straining to get my tongue as deep into her pussy as possible. Her sweet taste and musky smell only made me lap faster, eliciting a chorus of wordless happy noises from the goblin. But every moan was a whimper compared to when I moved up to Yolyu's clit, at the very first lick she yelped and tried to scramble away from me. Finding her weak spot made me smile like a predator, and I snatched onto her with the very clear message that she wasn't getting anywhere. I cupped her ample green ass with both hands to lift her up at an upside-down angle, leaving her defenseless as I attacked her again. Licking, sucking, flicking, I overloaded the happy nub with sensations and sent Yolyu hollering to the heavens. Eventually I had to come up for air and saw that the goblin was getting into the rhythm; she had managed to latch onto one nipple with her mouth, and was begging for me to go on with her eyes. I was too happy to comply, and I could feel Yolyu trying to grind against my face as I ate her out. Her thick thighs suddenly locked around my head in a crushing vice grip, and even through the muffling flesh I could hear Yolyu scream with climax.

The goblin's orgasm hit like a train and she went into convulsions hard enough to knock me over, though her legs didn't give an inch and the little green woman ended up on top. After a suffocating minute of having my head crushed, Yolyu's orgasm finally subsided enough for her to flop bonelessly off my face. We were both panting with exhaustion, but I still had my own needs and tore desperately at my pants. Unsheathing my tool was all it took to shake Yolyu from her stupor, and she crawled over to me mewling with need. I picked her up with the strength of lust and she wrapped herself around me, legs and arms locking us together with her pussy barely touching my bellend. Yolyu's eyes were lidded, her lips parted slightly in anticipation, and voice extra husky as she begged, "Please, fill me up. Breed me, right now!"

Slowly, agonizingly, I lowered Yolyu all the way down my shaft. The shaman's eyes rolled back and she groaned with pleasure as I hilted myself inside her, and there we stayed for a beat as we got used to each other. Gods, for a species obsessed with breeding the mature goblin was incredibly tight. Then she started to grind, slowly at first but the pace quickly gained steam until I was slamming her entire body on my dick. The crowd and the world melted alway as I melted inside Yolyu, savoring every bump and ridge of her pussy with my heightened sensations.

I had no hope of lasting. The feeling of Yolyu's squirming body on mine, the heat of her breath on my ear as she begged for more, the thrill of manhandling the goblin and having her love it, this woman was MINE to breed and everything just felt too good. I squeezed down on Yolyu with a bear hug and screamed, climaxing at the same time as her with enough force to leave a puddle of mixed sex fluids on the platform. Next came Yolyu, sliding down my bean pole body with a stupified happy grin and incomprehensible babbling. Somehow, I managed to remain standing as my mate settled into a happy little lump.

What was I doing again? Oh, right. The world slid into focus and I took stock of my surroundings for the first time. The crowd of goblins was cheering us, to my amazement, and just a few feet away Dragdalk was still sitting in his throne. He was fully erect and stroking himself, but his expression was almost shocked and he just looked so... small.

The predatory fire got its second wind and raged in my belly again, and I pounced on the little goblin before he knew what was happening. Dragdalk was clearly stronger than me and the better fighter, but he was woefully unprepared and it seemed that my little show had somehow demoralized him. The goblin managed to get an elbow across my chin before I could get behind him and slip both arms around his shoulders, grabbing his neck in a full nelson. The bullies at the Fighter's Guild had done this to me plenty of times with two big differences: I was in control, and Dragdalk's bare ass was bumping against my bare cock. I was still ready to go, and if anything the struggle had filled me with sadistic excitement. Dragdalk must've realized my sudden inspiration, because his head craned around enough for one wild eye to swivel at me and beg for mercy. I faltered for a second, until I looked down and locked eyes with Yolyu. His wife, scorned and rejected, one of the only goblins to show me any kindness, was all the motivation I needed.

The scream Dragdalk let out when I plunged into him silenced the entire field. To my surprise the hobgoblin's anus was loose and put up no resistance, leaving me to wonder if he had a secret shame. And I hadn't even noticed it, but during the struggle all the armed goblins had rushed to their chief's aid. They had frozen mid-step when I started fucking Dragdalk, and we're instead watching us to see what happened. So, might as well give them a show.

I shuffled until I was able to force Dragdalk into facing towards the crowd, his arms stuck awkwardly to the side and his erect cock bobbing towards his subordinates. The proud hobgoblin wimpered slightly as I began to piston him, but try as he might he couldn't squirm out from under me. Just like I had seen with the fighting goblins during my own humiliation, as soon as Dragdalk was forced into a submissive stance he began to give in. He started pushing back against me, and although he was cursing me in every way imaginable his body was begging for more punishment.

"Hey Yolyu," I panted, "how manly does your husband look now?" The shaman shared a sadistic grin with me as she caught on and started jeering at Dragdalk, nudging any nearby goblins to join her. It wasn't long before all the goblins were laughing and heckling their leader in their own chittering tongue, and even though I couldn't make sense of the insults I could feel the shame they burned into Dragdalk. And yet... I could swear he was enjoying this, when I loosened my grip slightly he didn't fight and when I let go completely he instead started jerking himself off with both hands. He was completely broken, just that quickly!

I quickly slapped Dragdalk on the ass between thrusts, causing the hobgoblin to yelp. "Hey! You don't get to touch." Dragdalk whimpered but went for his own meat again, so I slapped him again and yanked back on a fistful of his hair. "I said, whores don't get to touch," I hissed in his ear. "What are you again?"

Dragdalk croaked, "I'm a w... I'm a w..."

"Speak up!"

"I'M A WHORE-ahhahhAHHHH!" Dragdalk's pitch flew into a feminine falsetto as he came, bucket loads of the sticky stuff splashing all over Yolyu and several guard goblins. His ass spasms were just what I wanted and I came just as hard, trying my best to breed Dragdalk for the sake of payback. When he finally collapsed to his knees I used the last of my strength to spin Dragdalk by the shoulder and kick him down, presenting his abused and cum-stuffed asshole to the crowd.

"Who else wants some of this bitch!?" In hindsight I probably should not have egged the ravenous goblins on, for they descended on Dragdalk like a tide and knocked me aside in the process. I wound up landing next to Yolyu, who had just thrown on her cloak as a formality and was absentmindedly rubbing cum into her skin. She was humming slightly, and gave me the warmest grin I've seen on a goblin. We both turned to watch events unfold, which I mused must have been eerily similar to what I had gone through last night--except, Dragdalk was clearly enjoying himself a great deal more.

...

I had gotten bored of watching long before the goblins had gotten bored of fucking, so I dressed myself and walked with Yolyu to the edge of the encampment. Inyelw'n could be seen standing on an overturned cart, one hand on her hip and a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "Well well Cuthbert, that was quite the show," she said. "I hope you can keep that fire, you weren't half bad."

I blushed crimson and looked at something interesting over there, mumbling some excuse about magic potions. As the elf climbed down Ziri appeared from out of the caverns, and the poor girl looked absolutely haggard. Hair mussed, eyes baggy, I doubted she had actually slept at all last night, but as she ran up to us she looked happy. "I did it Cuthbert, I did it!" Ziri said, with the manic babbling speed she used when too excited. "I found out what cursed the goblins it was a desecrated shrine to Freyja so I was up all night cleansing the grounds and making amends to the damage because I almost got you killed last night and I'm so so SO sorry and I figured this would help and I wanted to make it up to you so I finished a hour ago but went over everything again to make sure and... and..." She trailed off, looking up at me with big eyes that searched for validation.

I had understood maybe half of what the cleric had said, and comprehended even less. "Uh... that's great, Ziri. Thanks."

Yolyu, however, must have understood exactly what Ziri was getting at. The shaman gasped and held a hand to her bare belly. "You mean... the curse is over?"

"Mhm," Ziri nodded, before jerking and surprising us all. "Oh wait! I wanted to give you something, Yolyu." Ziri rummaged in her sack and pulled out a book bound in red leather with the familiar pink infinity sign/female body symbol on the front. "This is our holy book. If you want to make it up to Freyja, read it and teach it. She is a gracious goddess, and She would treat your tribe well. Looks like she's already helping you out especially, eh?"

Yolyu took the book, holding it as if it would crumble to dust at a breeze, and bowed to Ziri. "Thank you, Mistress Ziri. I will bring pride to Freyja. In return, I would also give something." Yolyu snapper her fingers and Klivikx appeared in our circle quiet enough to almost give me a heart attack. Where had the little runt been hiding? "If it pleases you, please take Klivikx with you."

Four sets of eyes widened at the matron, and the young goblin was the first to speak up. "Mistress Yolyu, a-are you sure?"

Yolyu nodded. "I have taught you all I can. You deserve more than this. Go, learn, grow." Then she turned to the rest of us and continued, "Klivikx will be very useful. I taught him potions, he can be quiet as death, and he will relieve you whenever you wish. Please, show him things I cannot."

The rest of us were still baffled, and for whatever reason Ziri and Inyelw'n both looked to me. I found my voice hiding from the responsibility, shrugged, and said, "Fuck it, why not? He's good people." Klivikx beamed and gave Yolyu a deep hug, which turned into a very deep and passionate kiss that made my compatriots deeply uncomfortable. "S'alright, he's adopted," I clarified, which seemed to help.

Ziri cleared her throat when more than enough time had passed for the goodbye kiss and said, "One last condition then, Klivikx. If you're going to travel with us you need to agree to Freyja's blessing, all it'll do is keep you from impregnating anyone on the team. Else we'll never get any adventuring done." She finished off with a wink that made the goblin squirm, but he nodded.

"Hey, wait a sec," I piped in, "I thought you said goblins were too potent for that. That's why you made me put on Inyelw'n's dress."

"Which he ruined, by the way," the elf sniffed.

"It works if the goblin willingly agrees to it," Ziri dismissively said. "That's how devotion works. Now, let's pack up and get to Ightwood, I'm not sure how much more wilderness I can handle! Please."

 

-To be continued-


	4. Relax and Refill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally reaches civilization and splits for some shopping, leaving the confident cleric alone with the nervous goblin for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: M/F, vaginal, gentle femdom, size difference, trap on Amazonian, excessive cum

The city of Ightwood was a bustling trade hub that, from the outside, looked like an uncoordinated explosion of civilization that had long ago outgrown its own foundations. From the inside denizens would use much more colorful vocabulary, words like 'dangerous,' and 'smelly,' and 'the bloated corpse of a twice-dead ogre.' The city was built into and out of a rocky cliff face that tumbled down to the shore, giving the multilayered structures a charming sawtooth look. At the bottom was the main trade connection of the docks at the shores of the Green Sea, although the sewage flowing out the lower levels gave the water an altogether different color.

After spending several days lost in the woods, it was the most beautiful place we had ever seen. We had been set back another day when Ziri had collapsed from exhaustion and we were forced to make camp, and despite our assurances the cleric was racked with guilt. At least she had gotten some rest and was no longer babbling quite so incoherently. Inyelw'n had kept mostly to herself, her nose in a book about magical theory that she had borrowed from Klivikx. The little goblin, meanwhile, had barely left my side and turned into a bashful, gibbering mess whenever either of our companions spoke to him. That, plus the wheeled chest of alchemist tools and books I wound up dragging, made me regret bringing him along. Still, with my eyes on a warm bed I couldn't complain, and we practically fell over each other trying to get through the gates of Ightwood. If I was quick I might even get a bed with Ziri...

"Empty womb, we don't have enough for even one good room," Ziri cursed to herself. We had checked several inns at the upper and middle levels, but the general price was well outside what little we had left.

"We will be okay once I sell some of these heirlooms," Inyelw'n consoled, indicating the bag of looted elven jewelry with a jingle. "But for tonight, two rooms with two beds and a shared bath should suffice." That was mostly said to reassure herself, as the royal elf examined the lodgings with an extremely dissatisfied eye. The Salty Siren was an inn on the lower side within spitting distance of the docks, and as such we stuck out amongst the clientele like... well, a fish out of water. Sailors and merchants glared at us from over their mugs, and the barkeep looked like an angry sea lion that wouldn't look directly at us until we plinked down our remaining money for two rooms and four plates of food.

Seeing as how every shady corner was already occupied, we settled at a table under a window shaped like a port hole. The dining floor was dripping with nautical themes, complete with fish trophies on the walls and the entire establishment creaked like a ship at sea--although I doubted it was intentional. The food was trash fish with stale bread, but enough beer and hunger makes anything bearable and I wolfed the meal down.

"I... guess I will eat in the room," Klivikx said, looking forlornly at his plate. Goblins had a shaky acceptance in society at the best of times, so to be safe the rogue elected to wear a disguise as we neared the city: a plague doctor's mask covered his face, and he had pulled his hood up enough to hide his ears. Effective enough that any passerby would just see a female gnome with a taste for leather, but the mask muffled his voice and made eating in public impossible. Staring at his food like that must have been torture and I did feel a pang of guilt for him, I really did, but the looks Ziri and Inyelw'n were giving me clearly stated that I was expected to do something.

I groaned when I realized that everyone had come to an unspoken agreement on the room pairings. "C'mon Kliv, I'm done so let's get this trunk up to our room and you can eat."

Up in the room I laid out what little possessions I still had on my bed. I did my best to clean and repair my bow and chainmail, but I knew the latter would eventually need the attention of an expensive blacksmith. Klivikx, meanwhile, had thrown off his cloak and mask and was relishing in the exposure, airing out his big ears before he pounced on the food. It was almost cute, but when he finished the needy goblin was right back at my side and just would not give me any space, constantly asking if he could help me or give me a massage. Maybe I was just sour for not being able to spend the night with Ziri, but I had to wonder how Yolyu dealt with it.

With a creak the door to our shared bathroom opened and Inyelw'n poked her head inside. "I am going to sell these jewels and pick up some supplies. Come and help me, please." I did so, not registering until it was too late that the duchess was talking to me like a servant, but before I could say anything Inyelw'n had already crossed our room and was walking out the door to the hallway.

Klivikx was, of course, right on my tail, but a sing-song voice from the other room said, "Oh Klivikx? Would you mind sticking around and helping me with something, please?" Klivikx looked like someone had gut-punched him, but with a stammer he stayed behind with Ziri while I was dragged along as Inyelw'n's errand boy.

Okay, now I really was mad at the goblin.

...

After a moment's hesitation, Klivikx entered the bathroom to find that Ziri had already drawn and settled herself into the tub. His face flushed red and deepened in time to his thudding chest, but he managed to not fidget by merely refusing to look directly at the naked woman. Instead he tried to focus on everything else all at once, taking in the steamed windows, various toiletries, and the clawed feet of the tub in the middle of the room. "Y-yes, Mistress Ziri? What can I do for you?"

Ziri smirked at the bashful little man and said, "Well for starters, you can relax a little and tell me about yourself. Haven't had a chance to get to know you yet, and I just can't be traveling with a stranger." She meant it as a joke, but Klivikx seemed to recoil a little. Well, that was no fun. "Klivikx... do you not like me?"

The shock of the question was enough to make the goblin forget his embarrassment, and he met Ziri's eyes before blurting, "Of course not! M-master Cuthbert trusts you, so..."

"And what's with this whole mistress, master nonsense? You do know that we don't own you, right? Nobody owns you." Ziri couldn't deny that the title did actually warm her nethers slightly, but more so she wanted to make her new teammate feel at ease.

"It is, erm..." Klivikx's hand grasped open air as he searched for the word. "Polite? Is how I treated Mistress Yolyu."

Ziri shrugged and stuck one long leg out of the water to scrub it, causing Klivikx to remember his embarrassment and look away. "Well, if not me, is it just women? Nothing wrong with being gay." The goblin blinked at the apparently foreign word. "I mean, you only wanting to be with other men."

"I-I mean, it is not really what I want. I was just, um, not allowed to be near any of the mares. I could only service the soldiers."

Ziri chose to ignore the insensitive term and asked, "What, they didn't let you even talk to any female goblins besides Yolyu? That's awful! But no wonder you seem to like Cuthbert so much, then."

"Master Cuthbert is a hero, he did to my father what no one else could. And... he is very strong man. I hope I can service him soon." The little goblin's shame had been replaced with an almost dreamy look, along with a noticeable bulge in his leather pants.

The cleric chuckled at the crush and said, "Focus back over here, sweetie. You keep saying 'service,' what do you actually WANT to do? For you?" Klivikx just looked genuinely confused, so with a sigh Ziri explained, "Have you ever slept with a woman? Of any species, ever?"

"No, mistress."

"Do you want to?"

"Uh, i-if I'm asked to--"

~s~  
"No no, do YOU want to be with a woman?" Ziri had folded her arms over the edge of the tub now, staring at the goblin with intensity. Maybe watching him squirm was a little fun, too. Eventually, Klivikx gulped and nodded. "Finally, some progress!" Ziri unplugged the tub with her foot and promptly stood up, causing Klivikx to stumble and quickly turn away. The cleric toweled off, put on a fluffy bath robe, and stepped behind her terrified teammate. "Klivikx? Turn around, ease." He did, slowly, coming face-to-chest with the buxom woman. She had even leaned forward slightly, pushing her arms together so that her breasts were inches from his upturned nose. "Go ahead, touch 'em."

Klivikx flailed as if he had just been asked to hold a book of exploding runes, his blush deepening dangerously close to purple. "W-what!? But it's not p-proper to--"

Gosh, she shouldn't enjoy this so much. "Kliv honey, it's okay. I'm giving you permission. Go ahead, a nice young man like you should enjoy feeling up a nice, full pair of breasts." Klivikx had fully backed into a corner but Ziri never gave him any breathing room, and was now wiggling her chest enticingly at him. With shaking hands Klivikx slowly reached up and groped at her chest, not knowing how or where to grab but nevertheless eliciting a happy--if slightly exaggerated--moan from Ziri. "Oh my, aren't you eager... oop!" She squeaked when Klivikx's fondling became more frantic, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips thrusting slightly as some long-repressed animal instinct fought its way to the surface. When it seemed like he was about to accidentally claw her bathrobe up in his enthusiasm, Ziri gently grabbed Klivikx by the wrists and he looked up at her with wild eyes. "Come on, this is where you lead me to your bed."

Klivikx took Ziri's hand and led her into the men's bedroom--or rather, he tried to. The goblin's movements were jerky and unsure from all the pent-up lust and anxiety, and the poor thing almost tripped over himself twice in the short walk between rooms. When they got to the foot of the bed Klivikx turned to Ziri and fidgeted, clearly unsure what to do next and in a visible amount of discomfort. "Go ahead, take those constricting clothes off," Ziri instructed, eyeing Klivikx like an instructor while he tore at his leathers. Even with the cool façade she was trying to maintain, a gasp escaped Ziri's lips when the pants came off and an absolute monster of a cock unfolded itself and slapped against his chest. She knew that goblins were extreme breeders, but this... this manhood was nearly a third of the goblin's height and thick as his wrist!

Klivikx noticed Ziri's confidence falter and she hurried to recover, wiping a bit of drool that had managed to leak. "My dear boy, what a fine specimen you are. Now come here and undress me." The goblin lurched forward and stopped just as fast when Ziri held up a hand and said, "Ah-ah, slowly now." Klivikx listened, trying his hardest and failing to untie her robe's belt without shaking. After an awkward moment he finally managed to undo the knot and her robe fell to the ground, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he finally saw Ziri's naked form for the first time. The goblin froze, not daring to come closer, though a bead of precum formed on the swollen head of his glans. The cleric laughed, she couldn't help it. She had a build that could intimidate just about any man, but compared to the diminutive goblin Ziri knew she could pull off a convincing "Fe fi fo fum" chant if she wanted.

Ziri laid her hands on Klivikx's shoulders, the little goblin shaking like a deer at her touch as she laid him down on the bed. The poor thing was tense enough to bend steel and nearly climaxed when she ran a finger down his chest. "You goblins, all you know how to do is rut," Ziri teased. Moving down she encircled the mighty shaft with two fingers, loose enough that she was barely touching it. "You need to learn how to relax if you're going to please a woman, Klivikx." She began to jerk him with her feather-light touch, so agonizingly slow that the goblin was left to writhe in need. One tug, two, three, and a shudder shot through Klivikx as white goo was pumped all over his chest and face. He came already!

She let go and scolded the goblin. "Klivikx! How rude of you to cum before me! It's like you don't want to please me at all." She was even wagging a disappointed finger at him, and for all the horror the semen-covered rogue showed she may as well have kicked a puppy in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Ziri, I'm s-sorry! N-no one else has ever touched it..."

Ziri sighed and patted Klivikx on the thigh, saying, "It's okay, little one, I know you're just over-eager. But you'll never get anywhere if you don't work on that stamina. Now hold on..." She leaned over and rummaged through the alchemist chest until she fished out a length of red silk ribbon, showing it to Klivikx. Ziri told him to stay still with a firm voice and wrapped the ribbon around the base of his cock, tying it tightly into a neat little bow. Klivikx whined in pain as his cock swelled beyond his usual thickness, but he didn't move to stop her. "There we go. Now you don't touch that until I tell you, understand me?" Klivikx nodded. "Good boy. Next I want you to clean up this mess you made, understand?"

Klivikx nodded and a large pink tongue slid into view, lapping up every drop of cum he could reach. The rest of it was scooped up by his hands and eaten just as eagerly, the huge mess taking several moments to vanish. Ziri stood watching the whole time with a look of mild disapproval, though in reality she was fighting against masturbating to this little show. There's just something so sexy about anyone eating seed... "Thank you for the meal, Mistress Ziri," Klivikx said, snapping the cleric back into focus.

"You're welcome, Klivikx. Now stand up." He did, wincing a little from the pressure. Ziri repositioned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and opened her legs, showing off her sex to the goblin. "Do you want to fill up this pussy, little Klivikx?"

"Y-yes, Mistress Ziri." He couldn't take his eyes off it, leaving him to speak directly to her thighs.

"Now I want you to service me, and if you're a good boy I'll service you right back. Deal?"

"Yes mistress!"

"That's what I want to hear. Now come over here and eat me out, like a good boy."

The tension in the room abruptly paused. "Eat... you?" Klivikx asked, his head cocked.

Sigh. Do goblins have no concept for foreplay? "Come here, sweetie. Now stop, on your knees, good boy. And wrap your hands around my thighs..." Klivikx was obedient, albeit confused, and when he got into position Ziri grabbed a handful of black hair and guided his face into her snatch. "Now use your lips and tongue to pleasure me, and I better not see you touching yourself." Clearly, Klivikx had never heard of oral sex before, the poor thing had no idea what he was doing. But his enthusiasm made up for it, and he was very good at following directions. "Start with a kiss, that's right... mmm... Go ahead and stick your tongue in, drink me up... Use your whole mouth, suck on everything at once--eep! That's my clit, every woman's fun button. Focus on it, but be gentle... Oh yeah, juuuuust like that..." The instructions faded away to happy moans as Ziri leaned her head back and enjoyed herself. She had received much better head, of course, but he was so eager to please she could actually get into it. After a few minutes of tireless work, waves of pleasure washed over Ziri and her thick thighs clamped over the goblin's head in climax.

Klivikx was allowed to come up for air after he started to really squirm, face flushed and dripping with Ziri's honey. "That was... wow. Thank you, Mistress Ziri," Klivikx said with a smile, licking his face clean. Looks like he had finally relaxed, thank Freyja.

"Aha, thank YOU, Klivikx. Now come up here, sweetie." Klivikx crawled up onto the bed, and Ziri pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a kiss crazed with lust, but rather a slow and steady show of appreciation... at least, it was for Ziri. The goblin was still quivering with pent-up energy, his engorged cock smearing precum all over Ziri's stomach. Ziri broke the kiss to explain, "That was foreplay, helps get me ready. Plus it's fun, huh? And when you take care of me..." Ziri wrapped a hand around the goblin's shaft and guided it down until his crown was pressed against her folds. "...I'll take care of you. Now slowly, slowly..." Ye gods he was big, it would probably help if she untied Klivikx, but that little red bow looked too cute on his green skin.

To Ziri's great relief Klivikx didn't immediately lose his control, restraining himself to gently push until she opened up and he started to slide in. His fist-sized head spread her netherlips just below the point of unbearable pain, and Ziri had to stop Klivikx until she got more accustomed. To the goblin's credit he was focused entirely on his partner's reaction, stopping when she said and pushing more when she let him. A lifetime later Ziri felt the ribbon tickling her taint right at the same time Klivikx reached her cervix and her limit. Damn, and she was so close to taking the whole thing... Still, she gave a throaty moan and said. "Okay okay, that's all I can take, just rest here a second. So how does your very first pussy feel, Klivikx?"

The goblin rogue was a gibbering mess of overloaded sensations, but he managed to stammer out, "It f-feels perfect, Mistress Ziri! Thank you! Can I p-please start fucking, mistress?"

Ziri chuckled and said, "Yes sweetie. Start slow, like a good boy... ohhh, YES." Klivikx had pulled almost all the way out, leaving the cleric with an achingly empty hole, and the steady return thrust was such a perfect feeling of fullness that Ziri almost lost herself to the pleasure. But she was still in control, and reigned herself in enough to keep up the encouraging noises while she locked eyes with Klivikx.

Those violet eyes were staring at her with such single-minded focus that he had forgotten to shut his mouth, tongue lolling out and openly drooling on himself. "Here Klivikx, put that mouth to use." Ziri grabbed around the back of Klivikx's head and he followed without hesitation, the guiding hand pressing his face against her breast. "Now suck on me, use that tongue just like my clit, and wrap one hand around my back, and use the other to play with my other nipple... that's it, goooood boy." This is what she really needed, both nipples stimulated while getting filled to capacity, and with the goblin's focus on her body Ziri could close her eyes and really enjoy it. She kept up the show, but as the pleasure mounted her encouraging words became more mindless until they were both little more than grunting animals in heat.

At the end Ziri had wrapped both legs and hands around Klivikx, threatening to engulf the little goblin into her Amazonian curves, when the orgasm finally hit. "Oh Kliv, yes! YES! Breed your mistress like a good boy!" An earthquake of pleasure rocked Ziri, tensing her up and squeezing Klivikx with every muscle of her body. This forced Klivikx even deeper, bottoming out into the already sore pussy for the first time, and he yelled something out in response that was lost to the muffling teat in his mouth. The engorged dick swelled like a balloon as his own orgasm crashed down, filling Ziri with so much baby batter that excess seed splashed out and between their thighs with every pump. Klivikx might have been struggling or just convulsing, but Ziri was so lost in the heat welling up inside her she couldn't bear to let go. When she did come down from her lustful high she slowly unwrapped herself from Klivikx, who flopped to the bed boneless and panting.

The stream of spunk and sweat had soaked the bed, but for now both of them were content to just bask in the afterglow. "Nngh... thank you, Mistress Ziri," Klivikx was eventually able to muster.

"My pleasure, Klivikx. Now I don't want you thinking you can't please a woman... whew."

"Could... could you please...?" He feebly indicated at himself, and Ziri reached over to untie the bow still constricting his cock. She could swear she heard him deflate as the blood rushed back into his body. With a happy sigh he rolled over and nuzzled into Ziri's side, exhaustion claiming him almost immediately. The cleric wasn't much better off, and as she draped herself over her teammate for a nap one last thought wafted through her mind:

Hopefully Cuthbert won't mind his room smelling like sex.

-To be continued-


	5. Shopping and Squeezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuthbert and Inyelw'n set out for some shopping, only to find a gooey little familiar with a whole host of skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Bisexual, mutual masterbation, consensual tentacles/consentacles, tentacle on male, tentacle on female, elves, vaginal, anal, double penetration, prostate milking

I trudged along behind Inyelw'n as we stepped out of the Salty Siren, making no effort to hide that I'd rather have stayed behind. The elf duchess didn't seem to notice or care, instead looking up the cliffside to the rest of Ightwood. "The Eiriadhuld embassy is doubtless in the upper echelons of town, but I refuse to let them see me in these tatters." She indicated to her dress with a dismissive hand, which, despite being scavenged from her destroyed caravan and dragged through the forest for the better part of a week, was still made of silk and nicer than anything the sailors around us had ever touched. In fact, several of the rougher ones kept glancing over here...

"Well, if you want we can pawn some stuff and buy you new clothes along the way up. Come on, come on, let's get out of here," I said, grabbing Inyelw'n by the arm and dragging her along behind me. Thankfully she followed without making a royal fuss, and focused on keeping pace with me as we marched up the steep walkways along the jagged hillside. The transition from one class of the city to the other was obvious when the oily dead fish smell was replaced with a sucker punch of spices and burning incense. Drab brown wooden buildings were replaced by sturdy stone structures with colorful banners, and a constant muddle of shouting made any whispered conversation a laughable concept. The streets were made to be much wider here, but in reality every available space was crowded with merchants trying to sell their wares. Anywhere the tide of people lessened for a moment, a new stand was erected from the aether and a new merchant's voice was added to the throng. 

I was pulling Inyelw'n by the hand as I weaved through the crowd, yelling back at her to not talk to any of the merchants. After some headway was made the elf insisted on stopping for a moment, and I was able to find a shaded alcove that was only moderately shaking with activity. Inyelw'n was panting and had a bewildered look about her, so I asked if this was the first time she had been in the middle of such a large crowd. "Well, I have addressed large crowds before, but I'll admit this is the first time I've been among such an... unruly people. I'm thankful you seem to know what you're doing, are you from here?"

"Nah. I did grow up in a busy trade town that's further inland, and if you've fought your way through one business district then you've fought them all. Right now we're still in the touristy part of town, so we can't sell anything just yet. Just keep one hand on your bag at all times and don't get dragged into any conversations, we need to go further in and find a stand that's just seedy enough. You ready to go?" Inyelw'n nodded and I took her hand again, this time having the grip returned with an anxious energy. We went back into the throng, me ducking and weaving amongst the crowd with the ease that comes from being ignored most of your life. By taking a winding path we were able to avoid a stand of different nuts, gave a wide berth to an argument over cart placement, ducked under a sarong stand that had somehow grown into an overhanging bridge, and stopped at an alleyway. Here the crowd was thinner but not gone, the alley was shaded but not dark, the stands were selling illegal animals but not weapons, and the air smelled of only technically illegal drugs. Perfect.

Unfortunately, we didn't have any money left to bribe merchants for information, but eventually we found a stand manned by an elf with a similar dark complexion as Inyelw'n. To my surprise she thrust the bag of jewelry into my arms and urged me forward, insisting that she remain out of sight to protect her image, so with a shrug I approached the merchant. Like any elf he was tall and lean, but unlike Inyelw'n's ropy dreads his hair was a close-cropped bush with a goatee to match that made his ears appear all the pointier. The table in front of him was draped with a turquoise cloth and covered in lines of baubles--small silver jewelry, bone carvings, and wood sculptures all with a curvy element I took to mean elven origin. "Uh... hey there," I said, and the elf's beaming smile quickly faded when he assessed that I probably wasn't there to buy anything. "Nice stand. I got some, uh, elven jewelry I think you could expand your inventory with."

The elf didn't say anything, but his expression turned quizzical and then to surprise when I opened the sack. I pulled a piece out at random, a section of silver and white gold filigree bent into the shape of some weird tree, and handed it to the merchant. He took and studied it with a discerning eye, turning it over and over as if it would suddenly change in his hands, and asked in a very quiet voice, "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, just a little thing I picked up on my... adventures..." My voice faltered when he looked up at me for the first time, his eyes full of suspicion that was quickly being overcome by anger.

"This," he said, voice dangerously slow, "is the royal insignia for the House of Inyelw'n." Uh-oh. "Their caravan was meant to arrive here four days ago, but it was found ransacked." Not good. "Everyone dead and burned, except for its missing duchess." Oh shit. "AND you're wearing elven clothing." I gulped, I had completely forgotten that the tunic I was wearing instead of my leathers had been looted from the caravan.

"Uh... I can explain?" The elf merchant leapt onto his table, and when someone is willing to leap onto their table it generally removes all pretense for a calm chat. He went for a weapon but I was already making dust clouds in my hasty retreat, and to my surprise I saw Inyelw'n's backside as she darted ahead of me. I caught up, grabbed her wrist, made a sudden turn down a different street, shoved our way through a crowd, dived into another alleyway, and kept running until the shouting died away. When it seemed we were out of immediate danger we stopped and hid behind a stack of colorful cloth, panting and staring at each other. "Why... the hell... didn't you just talk to him?" I gasped at her.

"Because... when you were talking... I found this," Inyelw'n panted back, uncrumpling a mildly sweaty flyer before handing it to me. In big block letters it said WANTED FOR QUESTIONING REGARDING FORNICATION WITH DEMONS and below was a picture of a very elegant Duchess Inyelw'n. Any information below it was ripped off in the haste, but the message was clear.

"Oh hells, how did this happen?" I asked, but Inyelw'n wasn't listening. She was staring at the wanted poster, the air around her sending off sparks as her anger fueled her magical talents. Luckily, I remembered the collar she has to wear and darted a hand into her blouse, taking hold of the slim chain and giving it a yank. Nothing painful, just enough to get Inyelw'n's attention... and cause her nipples to harden against her silk dress. "Breath, Inyelw'n. Calm down. This is not the place for sorcery or sex. If you want to find out who did this, you need to maintain control."

The elf was still panting, but it was slower with her face flushed and eyes dilated. After a moment she blinked rapidly and held a few fingers to her forehead, saying, "I'm good, I am in control. Whew. Give me that." Back to normal, Inyelw'n snatched the chain out of my hand and stuffed it back into hiding. She tried to look beyond reproach, but I could still see some doubt in her eyes. "Well, I certainly cannot go to the ambassador's without clearing my name. What do you suggest we do now?"

I took a second to think and take in our surroundings. We seemed to have stopped in a seamstress section, bright swatches of fabric hung off the walls and criss-crossed the alleyway to paint everything in dim colored hues. There were also costumes and instruments on display, making the setup look like a workshop for a circus... or a band of gypsies. Struck by inspiration, I started grabbing clothing items at random and said, "For now, you need a disguise. No sense in hiding that you're an elf, just need to hide that you're royalty. Here, try this on."

Inyelw'n gave me a look of haughty disapproval and said, "I would not be caught dead wearing clothes you picked up off the street."

"Exactly, that's the point. You're going to dress like a lowly peasant for a bit, now come on before someone sees!" The elf conceded and took the cotton fabric, shucking out of her silk dress and handing it to me. When she finished I gave her getup an approving nod: a sari skirt layered in sunset colors hung past her knees, a dark red blouse with poofy sleeves that showed off a generous amount of midriff, lots of jangly cheap jewelry, and a red masquerade mask that curled around her sharp features. All in all the royal duchess looked like a street performer now, and although the collar or chain could no longer be hidden it didn't look terribly out of place. "I gotta say, I dress you up good."

"Ugh, I am beyond embarrassment," Inyelw'n groaned, eyes squeezed shut while one hand tried in vain to hide her exposed skin. "And it's WELL, you... you..."

"Hey, I'm doing this to help you, you do not want to have your royal butt wind up in the interrogation chair." What I could see of Inyelw'n's face screwed up in anger, but with a slow breath she deflated and just looked downtrodden. "Don't worry, Inyelw'n, we'll figure out what happened. The caravan driver that ditched us probably saw you being taken by the succubus and freaked, we'll clear this up and have you back home in no time." She gave me a small smile and relaxed slightly. "But pawning this stuff was a bad idea, we need to go back and regroup... if we can find our way back." I looked around, no one had made themselves known so with a shrug I dropped some jewelry pieces on a table as payment and walked off.

The maze of alleyways would've been a true danger at night, but during a bustling day I could make some headway by simply following the sound of the main street crowd. I was actually starting to feel just a little confident when a familiar voice rang out that stopped me in my tracks. "I'm telling you, it was a human with Duchess Inyelw'n's personal belongings! He ran this way, help me find him for the duchess!" It was the merchant, and going by his voice he was right around the corner. I gagged and backpedaled into Inyelw'n, and before she could say anything I shoved her into the nearest door.

Shutting the door to the market was like shutting the door to the world. We were in a dim, stuffy room that muffled outside noises almost completely by way of partially boarded windows and stacks of books. Alchemical beakers bubbled on burners, giving the air a noxious quality that made my head swim. Now I could see why our goblin rogue Klivikx was always wearing that plague doctor's mask...

"Oh, hello," a voice suddenly said, causing both of us to nearly jump out of our skin. A little old man had appeared in the archway to another room and was staring at us through foggy glasses. He was short, hunched, wore a long coat stained a myriad of colors, and had a look about him that said he was only halfway in this plane. "Are you here to see my wares?"

Inyelw'n raised a hand, but before she could say anything I stepped in front of her and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes we are, thank you."

The mad little man nodded and stepped up to me for a once-over, and although I could barely see his eyes I got the uncomfortable feeling he could see a whole lot more. "Mmm, yes, I'm not sure about you. Fighter, definitely... Battlemaster, I suspect. Won't do, I'm afraid, though you are of course more than welcome to still purchase one if you insist." He nudged me aside without giving me time to ask any questions, and his eyebrows shot up when he looked at Inyelw'n. "Ah, a Wild Talent Sorceress! Excellent, don't see many of you, you'll find one no doubt. Come along, come along." He turned around and shuffled back the way he came, leaving us both perplexed.

"Um, excuse me... sir," Inyelw'n finally said, "but what will I find?"

The man stopped and turned, a glint in his glasses as he said, "Why, a familiar, of course." With that, he vanished into the next room, and with a shrug we followed. A few turning hallways later, and we came to a giant open courtyard that sounded--and smelled--exactly like a zoo. Cages and tanks of all sizes were strewn haphazardly in the court, some in the sun and some under shaded awnings. Fantastic beasts of all description yelped and yowled at each other, many of which I had never heard of before. There was a giant prawn in a wooden cage I recognized by the sign [RUST MONSTER], a weird eight-legged badger sitting on a pile of gold titled [AURUMVORAX], some horrible monstrosity of tentacles and beaks and exposed brains called a [GRELL], and that was only what was immediately in front of us.

"What in the hell is this place?" I breathed.

"Impressive, is it not?" the old man asked, voice swelling with pride. "This is my life's work! I collect and study the magnificent creatures hidden away in the world. Fancy myself a 'parabiologist,' eh-heh. Of course, finding and housing my monsters is costly, and I must occasionally sell them for a profit. But I refuse to sell to those stuffed elitists!" Momentary anger flashed in the man's voice as he shook a fist in the direction of the upper city. "They don't appreciate the beauty I have to offer, that's why I prefer selling them to those that can bond as familiars."

Inyelw'n gasped as something dawned on her and said, "Oh, you mean those creatures that attach themselves to magic users, right? I remember reading about those. You mean I can find one here?"

"Precisely, young lady! Why get an attack dog when you could get an otyugh? Why align yourself with a cat when you could have a loyal mimic? Come come, see what I have."

The parabiologist started walking among the cages, but I caught the elf on the shoulder and said, "Inyelw'n, maybe we shouldn't. This is pretty damn weird, could be a trap."

Inyelw'n pushed my hand off her shoulder and responded, "I understand your concern, Cuthbert, but I do not believe this eccentric little man poses a threat. If I'm going to take this sorcery business seriously then I need to prepare, and I might not get another chance like this. Just... watch my back, okay?" She trotted off and after a moment's hesitation I followed, hurrying to catch up to the little man that was pointing out creatures as if we had never left. "This is all fascinating, sir, but how will I decide on a familiar?"

"Ah, it is not like picking out your morning outfit," the parabiologist explained. "The creature picks the magician just as much as the magician picks the creature. Merely point to one and we'll see if there are any, eh-heh, 'sparks' between you two." The elf duchess was cautious at first, choosing creatures that seemed more benign, and the parabiologist would pull them out with surprising skill and present them to Inyelw'n. One by one the parabiologist would announce that it didn't take and replace the animal, leading to Inyelw'n becoming more bold with her monster choices. We thought Inyelw'n had found one, a sinister floating umbrella called a darkmantle, until it sprayed a puff of inky shadow at her and glided back to its cage.

"What about one of these weird little buggers running around?" I asked, indicating at the ground. Creatures of flesh and metal were scurrying around our feet, most of them little more than giant eyes with spindly limbs and vestigial wings. They seemed to be the only monsters not confined to cages, and were instead feeding and cleaning up after the other inhabitants. One of them gave me the evil eye and I kicked it away, nasty bugger.

"Oh, the monodromes? Pay no attention to them, they are simple single-minded automatons. Would not make a good familiar," the parabiologist waved the suggestion away and reached for one of the last cages. "Ah, I had nearly forgotten about this little beauty." He reached in, gingerly taking out what looked to be a lump of shiny blue gelatin slightly bigger than an apple with tiny tendrils hanging off the bottom. Two bright white dots swiveled towards us, and I realized the creature looked like a transparent baby octopus. "This came from my efforts to breed a domesticated offshoot to the ooze class of monsters. Non-acidic and more intelligent than any wild slime, I've named her 'Regalis pellucid,'or the royal jelly." He held out the creature, shivering slightly in the air, and Inyelw'n leaned forward.

The elf and the slime stared at each other for a few seconds, the tension breaking when it suddenly leapt off the parabiologist's hand. Inyelw'n barely caught it on reflex and the creature darted up her arm, and I was lunging to swipe at it when I realized it was... nuzzling her. The little goo octopus was resting on Inyelw'n's shoulder, rubbing its head up against her jaw and making happy bubbling noises. Even more surprising, the snobby elf was giggling. "Hee! It tickles! I think she likes me."

The parabiologist nodded, clearly impressed. "I must say, I've never seen one of my beasts attach itself to someone else so quickly. Now take her in your hands, focus, and picture a link forming between you two." Inyelw'n did so, and after a moment of concentration I could see a very faint line appear from her eyes to the jelly's. It grew and solidified, shimmering with magic until the line broke with some rapid blinking and uncomfortable groans from both parties. "...Well, that's normally a multi-step process but it looks like you're all done now. Fascinating! You must come inside so I can examine how the bond was formed on the first attempt." Inyelw'n pinched her eyes and looked at the parabiologist, and to my discomfort I realized that the little monster was mirroring the elf's motions with uncanny accuracy.

Back inside the stuffy house, we were lead to a sitting room with overstuffed chairs hidden below piles of old papers. After some awkward shuffling we were all seated--Inyelw'n and I next to each other on a musty couch, the parabiologist in a run-down wingback--and he gave us the rundown on how having a familiar worked: the slime and Inyelw'n shared a mental link, and as it strengthened over time they would be able to share more and more information and sensations. She could issue unspoken commands, with practice she could see what it sees, and in times of duress it would automatically know how to help her. Inyelw'n tested this out by having the little jelly zip around the room and fetch trinkets while the parabiologist took notes and I watched in awkward silence. Looked like she was having fun for the first time since we've met.

~s~  
Despite how much fun she was having, I could sense Inyelw'n growing restless. Her legs started rubbing against each other and her hand was absentmindedly tugging at the thin chain of her collar. In a snap of insight I realized that the elf hadn't done anything about her sexually-charged magic in sveral days, and if the slime could read her mind now... As if in cue, the royal jelly stopped in its tracks, looked at its master, and quickly squiggled up her leg and into the folds of her skirt. A beat later and Inyelw'n gasped, hands darting to her pelvis as her eyes shot about the room.

"Uh... Inyelw'n?"

"It-it's going inside meEEEee!" Inyelw'n tugged the hem of her skirt up, showing her flower to the room as the blue jelly disappeared inside with a wet noise. We both froze and looked at each other, at a loss of what to do. I was ready to try pulling it out when her back arched and a lustful moan broke the silence. "Oh, it's wiggling around inside of me! It's hitting, AH, everything, feels s-so goooood!" The little monster clearly knew what it was doing, within seconds Inyelw'n was totally lost to the pleasure--eyes rolled back, biting her lower lip, hands probing her slender chocolate body for any additional pleasure. They worked their way up until Inyelw'n was squeezing a breast with each hand, twisting her nipples for that last little bit of sensation to send her over the edge. Her back arched to the point of worry, bare stomach heaving as Inyelw'n let out a low moan and came to a rocking orgasm that left her panting with a happy afterglow.

Inyelw'n suddenly twitched in an aftershock shudder as her pussy moved, lips spreading to let the jelly wiggle out with a wet slurp. It was clearly pleased with itself, looking up at its master with a happy bubbling trill. "What the fuck..." I breathed, before noticing something. "Wait, is it bigger?" Indeed, it had grown in size to that of a grapefruit, and the blue sheen had become somehow richer in color.

"Mmm, yes, it seems to have fed off the excess magical runoff caused by the sorceress' sexual energy." The sudden voice made a chill crawl up my spine; I had forgotten that we were with company and the parabiologist was still scratching notes in his chair as if this were an everyday occurrence. "Part of the symbiotic relationship, although this is an expression of it that I've not seen before."

"Oh Cuthbert," Inyelw'n moaned, turning my attention back to her. The elf was still half-drunk in her afterglow, lidded eyes aimed in my general direction as she breathed slow and deep. The look would be absolutely mesmerizing if the setting weren't so odd. "That was so great. You wanna try?"

"Wait, wha-" Before I could get two words out, the jelly had zipped over to my lap and had somehow managed to untie my pants with its little tendrils. I was already hard from watching Inyelw'n's semi-solo show, and I tried to awkwardly push the monster away from my pole. It was, go figure, completely slick, and was able to slip through my fingers with ease. It latched on to my crown, tbe blob giving my cock the look of an obscene blue mushroom that I couldn't pull off to save my life. It slowly slid down my length, stretching its body until it had enveloped my entire member in a clear blue tube of goo. It didn't hurt, I knew it wasn't going to hurt, but my irrational fears weren't qualmed until the sensation started to spread. It was warm, and snug, and more slick than slimy, and when it started squirming on me I couldn't suppress a shudder.

Inyelw'n chuckled at my reaction, lazing across the couch to enjoy the show. "Don't fight it, Cuthbert, I know he likes it," she said, pointing a finger at her familiar and slowly moving it up and down. The monster began to mimic in response, sliding itself on my prick in what felt like the greatest, deepest blowjob I've ever experienced. Every nerve was being hit at once by the magical slime, sending waves of pleasure over me in time with the waves of goo. Unable to resist, I grasped the monster with shaking hands and began to pump it myself, and it let out a long, happy trill that rose and fell in pitch as I fucked it. Well, if it really was enjoying this...

I redoubled my efforts, fucking the monster at full force. If I were to actually hurt it then surely Inyelw'n would stop me, but she seemed to be enjoying herself just as much. The elf was going for round two, rubbing herself while she watched me masterbate with her pet. We locked eyes, the mutual masterbation just enough to send me over the edge and I came inside the jelly. Through my grunts and swimming head I could see my seed pump into the monster, swirling white ink clouds filling its blue head like a balloon. Maybe it was just the show or maybe the sensation connection was already strong enough, but as soon as my orgasm hit Inyelw'n's followed right after and she threw her head back in a throaty moan.

Once I came down from my high, my afterglow was replaced with a sense of shame at what I had done. What if I had somehow hurt it? The slime collected itself and slid off my cock, moving sluggishly as it reformed to its original octopus-like shape. Its eyes were wavering in a sort of drunk stupor, but then it quivered as my seed was absorbed and it grew noticeably larger.

"Of course, it can feed off biological matter, as well," the parabiologist said, causing me to once again jump at the unwelcome reminder of his presence.

"That's just super," I grumbled, going to pull my pants up. "Can we please leave--"

"Gee, I wonder what ELSE you can do," Inyelw'n cooed, ignoring the world as she snuggled the cum-filled monster. The jelly seemed to consider this, a great ripple going through its body before it constricted in on itself and exploded in a flurry of motion. A dozen tendrils thick as two or three fingers shot out of its body in every direction, turning the monster into a writhing ball of blue gelatinous ropes that immediately wrapped themselves around Inyelw'n's wrists and ankles. The uptight elf actually squealed with delight, pretending to struggle against the bonds but clearly relishing in the restriction as it forced her legs open. Her sex was dripping wet, and her pet wasted no time in ministrations as one of the gooey tentacles wormed its way between her legs. It moved like a giant tongue, lapping at her folds while Inyelw'n groaned and flexed her hips against it. Then the tip of the tentacle narrowed, pressing itself inside her pussy until Inyelw'n was spread to capacity and reduced making animalistic grunts of pleasure.

I was so distracted by the living bondage show that I didn't notice several of the tentacles surrounding me. Like a snake they latched into my own limbs, spreading me and exposing me to the room. Despite the diminutive size of the jelly, its tentacles were impossible to struggle against and I could only watch as a particularly fat tentacle lowered itself in front of me. The tip flattened, turning the end of the tentacle into an even cylinder that swallowed my half-erect cock in one go. Unlike the gentle warming sensation of the first encounter, the monster was being much rougher now and got right to sucking on my meat like an organic vacuum. I was still sensitive enough that it actually hurt slightly, but in no time I was fully hard again and trying in vain to buck against the goo. It dawned on me that Inyelw'n's love of rough sex must be leaking through the connection, so this ride was not going to be an easy one.

"Ngh... more!" Inyelw'n grunted, straining against the now fist-thick tentacle pumping inside her. "Give us more!" I tried to call out that I wanted no part in this, but the elf wasn't paying attention. Instead a second thinner tentacle had wrapped its way around the first, and the tip was prodding against her backdoor. "Ooo, I haven't gone there in forever!" Inyelw'n giggled, drunk with sex, and pressed her toned backside into the tentacle. After some fumbling the tentacle lined up and entered her, thickening until both holes were spread to ecstasy. Inyelw'n was loving every second of it, trying to take in more and more while shouting in incoherent pleasure.

The display was enough to distract me into enjoying my own predicament, being bound and forced to just take the pleasure was oddly liberating and I found myself bucking in time to the suction. All that was torn away when I felt another thick tendril pressing against my own anus, and for all my squirming it was able to enter my abused ass with ease. It didn't even attempt to ease into me like it did for Inyelw'n, instead hammering its full thickness that I obediently opened up for. I was instantly filled, but it just kept going deeper until I felt my organs shift to accommodate. It was just like the damn goblin chief, only worse because this prehensile tendril was squirming and moving inside me... hitting everything...

Fuck, I couldn't lie to myself. This felt great, the writhing fullness a constant barrage of sensations deep in my core. I could even see my stomach bulge and shift as the tentacle lapped up against it like a snake inside me, and rather than horrible it felt almost like a tickle. The jelly was exploring me, finding out what--I threw my head back when the tentacle pressed up against my prostate, moaning right alongside Inyelw'n. The jelly must've noticed this, because its tendril started to shift and wrap itself around my prostate, ccupping and enveloping it almost completely.

And then it squeezed. Not too hard, but before I had only ever had my prostate prodded when I was getting fucked. This was an all-encompassing, overwhelming sensation that numbed everything else by the sheer magnitude and made my eyes go cross. I began thrashing against my constraints, not to have it stop but because my body didn't know what to do with this onslaught of pleasure, and the tentacles only tightened around me in response. I could not have stopped the oncoming orgasm if I tried, and when it crashed into me the very breath was knocked out of my chest. I was left choking on a scream as my body tried to mindlessly thrash, and I could vaguely make out a cloud of my seed as it traveled up the sucking goo tentacle and into the monster's center mass. But it wouldn't stop, the pressure on my prostate didn't give an inch and forced me to ride the high like an unending wave. I was dimly aware that the jelly was milking me like some farm animal, squeezing and sucking more cum out of me than I thought possible.

My mind turned to mush within a minute of this punishment. Whether I lasted five minutes or an hour of milking I couldn't tell, but eventually I gave up the fight and slipped below consciousness.

...

My recollection of what happened next is fuzzy at best as my brain tried to reboot. After the jelly stopped its torture the room was suddenly full of monodromes, the little buggers swarming over Inyelw'n and me. Fighting back was out of the question, but instead of hurting us a dozen sharp metal hands picked us up and carried our limp bodies out of the room. A whirl of twisting turns later, and the blazing afternoon sun flooded my eyes with pain as we were carried out into the open. We were unceremoniously dumped onto a pile of what must've been garbage and, just to drive the point home, one of the monodromes kicked me in the shin before scurrying off.

Everything hurt. Gods, it felt like I had run a marathon and was given a light stoning as congratulations. Eventually I was able to collect my upper limbs and push myself to a slightly elevated sprawl, truly a feat in my drained condition. "Ugh, my legs... I can't feel my damn legs," I groaned to the world, and the world answered with a wordless sleepy mumble next to me. Inyelw'n was sprawled out on the detritus, looking just as messed up as I felt, but absolutely glowing in satisfaction. And sitting on her lap, curled up like a cat, was the royal jelly.

I would've stabbed the little bastard if I could, but instead Inyelw'n stirred and started petting her familiar. "Mmm... that was so good," she mumbled, opening her eyes to look at me with a sleepy grin. I glowered back. "Well, maybe we overdid it a little bit. But don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Cuthbert."

"Yeah, yeah," I conceded, "but how about next time we not do that in front of a creepy old man. You know he watched us the whole time, right?"

"He meant no harm. And he gave us this little guy, too." The jelly trilled in response to Inyelw'n's touch. "We'll have to give you a name, my familiar. How about... Murgles?" The goo monster seemed to consider this, then made a gargling noise that sounded uncomfortably close to saying its own name. "Aww, he likes it! I'd say today was an overall success, wouldn't you Murgles?"

"You're lying in garbage." The duchess squawked in disgust as she realized her station, scrambling out of the trash heap and trying to clean off her gypsy getup. I slowly followed, chuckling to myself, but froze mid-patdown. "Wait... no no no, that fucker stole the jewelry!" Indeed we had all our possessions, save for the bag of trinkets and our only source of money. I was ready to storm back to the parabiologist, but I realized we had been carried some ways and I had no idea what his house looked at. We'd be pounding on random doors all day... I slumped against a wall, cursing myself for getting so distracted.

"What... what are we going to do, Cuthbert?" Inyelw'n asked. The haughty duchess suddenly looked very small and unsure, the mere prospect of being truly broke a new and frightening concept for her.

Good thing I had experience in that area. "Don't worry, Inyelw'n, that just means we'll have to work a little harder. For now, once again, let's regroup... man, I really hope Ziri and Klivikx are having a better day than us."


End file.
